A Drastic Change II
by Shiro-Neko-Hanyou
Summary: Sequel to 'A drastic change'. The children are now almost at the end of their school time and are thrown into arms of love.. but love can be painful.. 4xOCxOC a bit KagInu rated for later chapters. slowly updating :
1. Prologue

Prologue

Youkai have existed since the birth of the earth. Through time they have been turning more and more into human looking creatures. Not only had their appearance changed, but their customs too. Bonding rituals began to change as different species were born. Over time not only did they get different from each other, but as time went on, the Bonding Rituals began to get more specific. They adjusted to the community and the view on things in society. In the 20th century it had adjusted itself so much that a complete bonding couldn't be made unless you were soul mates. The rules and consequences were no longer the same and with every pair they were unique.

Most Youkai are aware of these facts, except one family. The Sonmune family. Since Inuyasha was born in the past, the changes did not apply for him and neither his mate. Their Children though, were affected unknowingly by the change. They had all been told of a Youkai bonding when they turned fifteen by their parents, a Youkai bonding from an old time where one wrong decision could be the end of one's happiness…

With that said, let's begin with the telling of the Sonmune family and their offspring…


	2. Chapter one

Hey Guys! Hope you liked the prologue 'cause I had a hard time figuring out how to write it XD

Just a quick note; Fuo is eighteen turning nineteen, Shisuseru is seventeen turning eighteen, the twins are sixteen turning seventeen, Daisuke is nineteen, Kimi eighteen and Genken is seventeen.

Enjoy!

Chapter one – A fresh school start

Kagome went out of the house to the mail box. It was seven thirty in the morning and the kids had to be at school in two hours since it was the first day of school. She pulled out the mail and looked it through as she walked back inside and spotted four identical letters.

'Hmm, what could these be about?' She thought opening the door.

"Kids, there's mail for you!" She shouted up the stairs.

The first one to come down the stairs was Fuo fully dressed in Jeans and black shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, but it did not look like he had come down because of the letters, it looked more like he was running away…

"Argh! Get back here Fuo, or I'm gonna purify your ass across the ocean!"

Okay, so he was running away from a very angry sister, Shisuseru to be exact. wearing her pyjama shorts and white tank top and…

"Aw, come on, it suits you don't you think?" He said hiding behind his mother as Shisuseru came down the stairs wearing her pyjama shorts and white tank top and…

Kagome was shocked.

Shisuseru had always had such lovely long curly white hair, but now, it was cut to about two inches below her shoulders.

Just as Shisuseru was about to grab her brother Kagome stopped her.

"Stop it you two, Fuo why did you cut your sisters hair?" Kagome asked folding her arms across her chest tapping her food on the floor.

"Because she always complains about it being in the way and because she never can decide how to cut it I did it for her. Doesn't it look pretty?"

Kagome glanced at her fuming daughter. It did look pretty and it made her look more mature.

"Please mom, can't I purify him just a little?" She asked glaring at her brother who still stood behind Kagome.

"No, it's you first day in school this year. Besides, it does look nice, doesn't it?"

Shisuseru look herself in the mirror on the wall next to her. It didn't look bad; it probably just needed some time getting used to.

"I guess you're right"

"Good, now get upstairs and get changed and tell you sisters to get down here, there is mail for them"

"Okay" She said and turned around to walk up to her room.

She walked over and knocked on Tsurine's door.

"Tsu, mom wants you to come down. There's mail for you"

Tsurine opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing her school uniform. It was a knee length white dress with a purple and white sailor's shirt. Her hair was down to her shoulders and braided into two pigtails.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked closing the door after her.

"Fuo cut my hair while I was sleeping"

"It looks pretty" She said with a big smile.

"You think?"

Tsurine nodded and turned to walk down the stairs but before she walked down she turned around and looked at her.

"You should thank him, it looks good on you. Besides, he never does anything to harm you, you know that"

She was right. Fuo and Shisuseru still had the same tight relationship they always used to have when they were younger. He just teased her a bit sometimes.

Shisuseru shrugged and turned around to get her other sister.

She knocked.

"What is it?"

"Hurry up and get downstairs, Mom says there's mail for you"

"I'll be down in a bit"

Satisfied with her answer Shisuseru turned to her room to get dressed.

Inside Shimone's room she was standing in front of her mirror looking at her reflexion. She was nervous about her appearance. She had lost all of her chubbiness over the summer so her body was very slim and curvy. She had cut her hair so it was about two inches long. She had a pink bandana in her hair that was obligatory for every girl to wear with the black mid-thigh length skirt and white button up shirt with the school emblem. She had told her mother that it was two sizes too big and they had gone out to buy a new one but they had to buy a shirt one size smaller.

What would the triplets say? Would they throw insults at her like normal? They probably would.

'So what if they do? I'm strong and I can survive!' And with that last thought she stood up and walked downstairs.

Inside Shisuseru's room she had changed and finished putting on her jewelry. She had four piercings in each ear one in the node and a belly button piercing too, which was a dream catcher with two feathers and an onyx stone in the middle. Her nose stud was also an onyx stone as were her earrings. She had begun to wear a lot of onyx stone since she felt it calmed her down.

She was not the only one of the kids with piercings. Fuo had one in the right ear and three in the left. Shimone only had one in each ear but she had an upside-down belly button ring that said 'Sexy' in kanji. She had gotten it from Shisuseru as a reward for having lost so much weight. Shisuseru also wore a ring around her thumb and she still wore her necklaces with the spells on them, even though they didn't have much effect on her anymore.

She had dressed into her dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top beneath a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned down to below her chest.

Finally done she went down the stairs again

AVAVAVAVAVA

Fuo sat in the kitchen eating his cereals when Tsurine came down.

"Ohayo" She said sitting down beside him "You did a good work on Shisu's hair" She said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks" He said looking up before combing back his chin length hair with his hand so it wouldn't get into his food.

"Honey, why don't you just get it cut short in stead?" Kagome asked from her seat across the table.

"Let him Koi, you don't complain about my hair now do you?" asked Inuyasha from behind the newspaper next to her.

"Oh, all right"

Ten minutes later both Shimone and Shisuseru were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What was that letter you were talking about?" Asked Fuo.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot"

Kagome went over to the kitchen counter and picked up the four identical letters.

"These came for you this morning" She handed them out to each of them.

They all opened them and began to read;

"_This year the city board has decided to introduce a ball for the three eldest grades on each school in town. It is a formal ball so every girl has to wear a dress and every boy a smoking or tuxedo. Every pupil is required to have a date. How this will be handled is up to the school board of each school._

_More information will come later._

_Sincerely, Mayor Tomo"_

"A ball? I've always wanted to go to a ball!" Tsurine said her smile getting bigger.

Just then the doorbell rung and Shisuseru stood up to go get it.

When she opened the door she was surprised, outside stood Daisuke and Kimi.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Chill girl, we just came over to see if you got the letter too" Kimi said walking in.

"By the way, nice hair. It looks good on ya!"

"You think?"

"Yeah" Now Kimi had walked all the way into the house and into the kitchen leaving Shisuseru alone with Daisuke.

"She's right, it looks great" He said with a smile.

Shisuseru blushed smiling uttering a little thank you before he walked inside too.

She had had a crush on Daisuke since she was twelve so every time he said something nice to her, she couldn't help but blush.

In the kitchen Daisuke sat talking to Fuo about the ball. When Shisuseru entered Kimi turned to her.

"How do you think they'll pair us up in our class? I mean, there are almost no boys in them, not that I care but you know what I mean"

When she said she didn't care about the boys she did mean it. Kimi was a lesbian and her girlfriend was her and Shisuseru's friend Nami Kamui.

Kimi had discovered that she was gay when she was fifteen.

"I know what you mean. I don't know, maybe we get to choose ourselves?" Shisuseru said.

"I hope we do at our school" Said Tsurine as she stood up.

"I'm going outside to wait for the buss, are you coming with me Shimone?"

Shimone nodded before standing up and following her sister out the door.

Fuo looked at his friend. There was something different about him that he just couldn't put his finger on…

"Why are you looking at me?" Daisuke asked once he noticed Fuo starring at him.

"What's changed on you?" He asked bluntly.

"I got another piercing in my ear" He said turning his head so Fuo could see his right ear.

"Ah, yeah, now I see it"

Daisuke had two piercings in each ear, but the third one made it three in his right one. He had a lip piercing too and a tongue piercing too.

Kimi thought it was a bit too much so she just had one in each ear and an eyebrow piercing that had a butterfly at the top.

"You should have heard mom when she found out, it was so funny!" Kimi said beginning to laugh.

"What?" Both Fuo and Shisuseru asked.

"She yelled so much at him and he looked so scared I would have thought the devil was after him"

"What's so funny about that?" Asked Daisuke.

"It's funny because I rarely see you like that"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get to school"


	3. Chapter two

Hope you liked the first chapter because I did, for once. Here's the next one.

Chapter two – New teachers, new students

Shimone sat in the school bus next to Ana, who had changed remarkably over the summer; she wasn't so gloomy anymore, at least not as much as she was last year. She had colored her hair so it was dark brown instead of her normal black color.

Shimone was a bit uncomfortable because everyone was starring at her. She was talking to Ana when one of the triplets walked up to her. It was Ran, the dark haired one.

"Since when did you lose so much weight?" She asked bluntly.

Shimone blushed.

"My sister helped me" She answered. Okay, not a correct answer but it seemed to satisfy her because she walked away again.

"It's pretty" Said Ana turning to her with a small smile.

She smiled in return. It meant a lot to her that Ana thought so. She didn't care much about what the others said, they just wanted attention.

Once at the school everyone had to line up outside the school to get their schedules handed out.

When they began to line up grade by grade in each row, they noticed the stage.

"A stage? What is that doing here?", Asked one of the triplets out loud, Rin this time, the light-haired one.

As if on cue the principle walked onto the stage.

"Attention girls!" She said into the microphone that stood in front of her.

"First of, welcome back to school, I hope you had a wonderful summer. As you all know each year we have you all lined up so you can get your schedules, which we still are going to do, but first we want to introduce a new teacher. He has replaced Mrs. Takara from the music lessons since she retired. May I introduce, Mekura Ao"

Everyone applauded as he stepped onto the stage.

Shimone's heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful, and so gorgeous! He had shoulder length coal black hair and what looked t her like icy blue eyes, they looked a bit misty. What bothered her was the dog at his site, a black German shepherd.

"Hello girls. As said my name is Mekura Ao and I'm going to tack music. I will be teaching in eleventh grade and I look forward to work with you" Then he stepped down again.

"All right girls, your class teachers are going to hand out you schedules and then we can proceed with school" Then she stepped down too.

All the girls were whispering. The triplets stood behind her snickering and talking.

"I bet one of us could get him. He's probably really good in bed" Ren laughed, the one with the reddish hair.

"I think so too" Said Rin.

They all giggled and walked into the school as they were handed their schedules.

Shimone was mad. She didn't know why, but she was mad. She knew of them sleeping with a lot of men and they even had their hands on their math teacher, Taki, so they wouldn't fail. But the thought of them going after Mekura just felt… wrong, even more wrong that is.

Shimone looked at her friend. She was smiling as she looked down at their schedule.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"We have music in our first subject"

Shimone smiled. If they tried something now and they were busted, they might get suspended. This could be interesting.

AVAVAVAVAVA

At Vitanira Fuo and Daisuke parked their motorbikes outside the school and began walking in after having let the girls get off and locking them.

"We'll see you in the break" Kimi said dragging Shisuseru off towards Nami who stood at the entrance of their classroom that was in the other end of the school from Fuo's and Daisuke's.

"Well, let's get to class, we don't wanna be late for our first day in school" Daisuke said walking off.

"Who are you trying to fool? When did you care about being late?" Fuo joked.

"Fuo, I'm hurt!" Daisuke said feigning hurt.

They both laughed before they ran into someone.

"Itai" It was a very petite boy who had turned the corner and when he got ran into he fell down onto the floor.

"Oh sorry, did you get hurt?", Asked Fuo, bending down and picking up the papers that had scrambled out on the floor.

"N-no, I'm okay" Stuttered the boy standing up.

"You new?" Daisuke asked.

"Y-yeah, I can't find anything on this school"

"You weren't shown around?" Daisuke asked.

"Let me see your schedule, maybe we can help"

He nodded and handed the paper to Fuo.

"Hey, you're in our class. Why don't you just come with us?"

The boy nodded again.

"Okay, I'm Fuo and this is my very good friends Daisuke. Don't mind him; he's just a bit crazy"

"Hey!"

"What's your name?"

"Alex Mathews. I just moved here from America"

"You speak very good Japanese for an American who just moved here" Said Daisuke as they walked towards their classroom.

"Thanks, I've been practicing for two years"

They arrived at the class two minutes later right before the teacher did.

"All right class, sit down. Ah, you must be the new student, am I right?" He asked turning to Alex.

He nodded.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He nodded again and stood up straighter.

"My name is Alex Mathews and I just moved here from America. I live alone at an apartment in town"

"Thank you Alex, why don't you sit down right next to… Fuo?"

Without a word he sat down next to Fuo in the back of the classroom.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Attention girls"

Mekura came into the class with the dog still at his site and walked right up to the front.

"As you all can see I have a dog with me. I would like to explain that. I am blind, but that does not mean that I can't teach you something. It also does not mean that I don't notice when you do something you are not supposed to do. My hearing is excellent and my dog, Kuro will alert me if something is going on. I am normally very kind but if someone disturbs my class I won't be the least bit nice, is that clear?"

Everyone looked at each other before they all muttered a quick yes.

Mekura turned and let Kuro guide him towards the teacher's desk.

"I would like to get to know you all a bit better so when I call out your name you can tell me what ever you'd like" He said, but now his voice was very friendly and soft.

"Right, first one is, Ana Kara. Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Ana stood up.

"Well, I'm seventeen and I live with my parents and I'm an only child. I'm very good at playing the violin and when I'm not doing homework I'm with my friend" She sat back down.

"Good, now the next one, Ren Torino"

She didn't bother stand up.

"Well, I'm seven-"

"Hold it. Stand up" Mekura said in a firm voice.

"But I am standing"

"No you are not, detention for you after school. I do not like being lied to by my students. Next, Shimone Sonmune"

Shimone was smiling.

"Um, I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in about a week. I have a twin sister and a big sister and brother. I'm not really at anything musical, but I am good at painting, so says my mother-"

"Then your mother is a retard" was said in a low voice behind her and it made her pause a second before she continued.

"I live with my parents and I spent a lot of time at home" She sat right back down.

"Thank you Shimone. Also I would like for the person who came with a remark while Shimone was speaking to come up here and say sorry. I do not like interruptions and cruel comments"

When no one moved Kuro stood up and walked over to Rin barking at her.

"Well, I think I would have to give you detention too then" He said "What's your name?"

Reluctantly she answered.

"Rin Torino"

The rest of the introductions went by with no problems. Despite the fact that she had been insulted, Shimone was smiling.

"All right, next I would like for you to step up to me, pick a note from this envelope and then do what is says"

The first one to go this time was Shimone. She walked up and picked a note and opened it. 'Sing your favorite song' it said.

'Oh god, I have to sing' she thought. She didn't even know which she should sing. Then she thought of it.

"Can I play the piano with it?"

"Sure, as long as you do what is says on the note"

"Do I have to tell what I'm going to do?"

"You don't have to but you can if you want"

"Okay, um, I'm going to sing Angel by Sarah McLachlan"

She sat down at the piano and began to sing.

(I don't remember the rules completely but I think there is something about not being allowed to put in lyrics so I would suggest that you either go to a lyrics site or listen to it)

Once she was done everyone was looking at her.

"Well, I certainly don't know why you say you aren't good at anything musical. That sounded wonderful"

"Thank you"

"Next is Ana"

Ana took a note and it said 'plays something on an instrument'

"I'm going to play 'Contradanza' on violin"

And she did. (If you don't know how that one sounds, I recommend you go onto and find it there. I love it. She only plays till about three minutes)

"Very good, now the next one…"

It went like that all class as he praised each and every one of them in different ways.

As the school bell everybody was on their way out of the class, but Mekura mentioned Shimone over to him. She looked at Ana.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Then she left.

Slowly Shimone walked up to Mekura.

"You can come closer, I don't bite" He said with a smile.

"You wanted to talk with me?" She said beginning to get nervous.

"I would like to tell you that if there is anything wrong, you can tell me, okay?"

"I-I don't know what you mean"

"I think you do. The triplets Rin, Ran and Ren are after you a lot, aren't they?"

She nodded but then said a quick yes once she remembered he couldn't see her.

"Just tell me if it gets too much, okay? That's the least you can do for me"

"I will, I promise"

"Great! Now hurry up so you aren't late for your next class"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 24, so I just finished getting educated to being a teacher"

"Okay, I just wanted to know. Bye" She hurried out.

She ran down the hall towards the restroom, opened a stall and sat down breathing hard.

'What is wrong with me?'

Her heart was beating like crazy and she was flushed.

'Why did I ask him that? It just made it worse!'

For some reason when he smiled her heart began to flutter and the knowledge that he only was about seven years older than her made her dizzy.

'What have I gotten myself into?'


	4. Chapter three

Hey! Here I am again! I would just like to ask if any of you think I focus too much on any person. I know it might be too soon to tell, but when you think I do, please tell me

Reviewers on clueless2u and Rukia-sama. Thanks to you guys, you make my day.

Chapter three – School Ball

Once Tsurine arrived at school with the bus she and Rini walked out and towards their class. Inside she found Genken. He had taken to riding the bike to school instead because he thought the school bus was too cramped. He did work out a lot in his free time and it had done him good.

"Hey Tsu!" He said as they came over. He wore the boy's school uniform. It wasn't anything special, just a white button up shirt with black pants and black blazer.

"Hey Genken! Where is Line?" She asked.

"Don't ask me, I try to avoid her" He said looking around nervously.

"Why, is something wrong?" Rini asked.

"Just that she has been kind of stalking me the last week of the summer. You know, she even came after me when we were out shopping for or mothers" He said turning to Tsurine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" She said with a finger on her chin. Just as she was about to say something, something came flying out of no where… or rather someone.

"Gen-chan! I missed you so much!" It was Line, latching onto Genken's arm as if her life depended on it.

"Uh… Hello Line… eh, would you mind letting go of my arm?" He asked trying to get away from her clenching grasp.

"Okay!"

Tsurine was a bit irritated. Didn't she get that Genken didn't _want_ to be clutched onto?

"Hey, did you guys hear about the ball?" Rini asked as she sat down.

"Oh yes! I wanna go with you Gen-chan!"

'God, why. Can't I. Strangle her?'

"I don't think it'll go that way" Said Genken and Tsurine could hear the hopefulness in his voice that he wouldn't be going with Line. Tsurine smiled inside.

"Attention class!"

Every student sat down as the teacher entered. But it wasn't because it was a teacher. It was Iwao, their class teacher. He was one of the coldest teachers on school and he was very mean.

"As you all probably know there is going to be a ball. Now I am going to draw your names out of a bag, one with boys and one with girls and the ones who get picked are to go with one another, no exceptions"

The class groaned.

"Quite!"

He turned and pulled out two bags from the suitcase he always had with him.

"The first girl is… Line Madsen. You are going to be paired up with…" He was just about to say the name when…

"Please let it be Genken" She said, maybe a bit too loud.

"Well it is!" He said with a not so nice smile on his face. "But since you were so rude as to interrupt me, I am going to put him back in and pick someone else"

Line slumped down in her chair.

'Ha! Sucker!' thought Tsurine. 'Wait, did I just think that?' She was a bit surprised of herself.

"Instead you are going with… Yasu Shimata"

Line silently groaned. Yasu was almost as crazy about her as she was of Genken, if not more. He had blue and yellow hair and he was a parrot Youkai.

"Then we have Rini Saotome, you are going with Haku Yokohama" Haku was an African giraffe Youkai, that was why he was so tall and dark.

The name picking went on and on, until there were four names left. Neither Tsurine nor Genken had been picked yet. Tsurine had hopeful thoughts.

"Let's see, Tsurine Sonmune and… Genken Hatori"

Tsurine jumped and danced inside herself out of joy. Line scowled.

"Now that we have everyone paired up, there is some more information. I will pick one of three colors for each pair. You are to dress in that color when you arrive. There are black, red and dark blue. Rini and Haku, you will be… black. Line and Yasu, you will be… dark blue. Tsurine and Genken, you are… red" He went on and on with that too and just as he had said the last pair with color, the bell rang.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Hey Alex, do you wanna meet our sisters?" Asked Fuo as the class was over.

"Sure, why not?"

Alex had warmed up a bit after the first class and didn't stutter so much anymore.

They had had two classes in a row so they had twenty minutes of recess.

Fuo, Daisuke, their sisters and Nami usually met up with them at a tree that was out in the yard. They always spent time there in the breaks and they even ate lunch there.

They approached the tree and saw Shisuseru sitting with closed eyes and her legs crossed. Kimi and Nami though were right in a full-blown make-out session.

Alex blushed.

"Ladies, ladies, let's try not to scare our new found friends away immediately" Daisuke joked at he sat down between his sister and Shisuseru.

"Hey, my name's Shisuseru, I'm Fuo's sister. But my friends call me Shisu though"

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Alex"

Alex looked weirdly on her.

"How did you?"

"She can read minds, but don't worry, she doesn't use them much. She's just showing off" Fuo said hitting her over the head.

"Ouch" She said rubbing her head.

"And these two ladies are Kimi, Daisuke's sister and her girlfriend Nami"

"Heya" they both said.

"Hey, why don't we do something after school?" Daisuke suggested.

"I know! Let's go swimming!" Kimi said, sitting up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Replied Shisuseru.

"Sorry honey, but I can't I have to work" Interrupted Nami as Kimi was about to say something.

"Oh, well there's nothing we can do about that"

The bell rang and they all stood up.

"Let's meet at lunch" Shisuseru said.

"Alright"

As they walked off Shisuseru tapped into Alex's one more time.

'Oh I hope they don't find out'

Hmm, what was that about?

Once they entered their class Shisuseru sat down in her seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. On their schedule it said they had English now. Their class teacher was teaching them English so she assumed that they would get some information about the ball. She was a bit excited.

"Good day everyone" She said as she entered with a big smile on her lips. Her name was Shannon and she was quarter Japanese and three quarters English. She was a quarter neko youkai so she had little cat ears on the top of her brown haired head.

"I have some news for you about the ball, so if you would some of you please turn around and face forward so I can talk to you?"

Shannon was one of the sweetest teachers on school and everybody just loved her.

"I think it said in the letter that the schools decided how to pair you up, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, we decided that we were going to let you decide for yourselves. You can choose whoever you want, even the once from the other grades, you just have to decide before November and then go down to the office to pick your color"

"Colors? Are we getting colors?" One of the boys in the class asked.

"Yes you are. I guess they wanted the colors to be black, red and dark blue"

'Who should I go with?' Shisuseru thought.

"Shannon, is it okay for me and Nami to go together?" Asked Kimi.

"Of course. Like I said, you decide who you want to go with" She said with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Are there any questions?" She asked.

"When is it going to take place?" Asked a girl in the back.

"I think it's on Valentines Day. I'm not sure"

"Is there going to be dancing?" The same girl asked.

"Oh, there definitely is going to be dancing"

The bell rung and everyone stood up to leave.

"Remember to decide who you want to go with before November, or you'll be paired up with one of the remaining"

"Who are you going to go with Shisu?" asked Nami as they were taking a detour past the office to P.E.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just wait until someone asks me"

Kimi and Nami looked at each other with knowing looks.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing"

They entered the office before Shisuseru got to say anything.

"Hello girls, are you here to pick a color?" Asked the secretary.

"They are" Said Shisuseru.

"Okay, here's the bag, just pull out a color"

Kimi put her hand in and picked a black note.

"You are going to be black then. Have a nice day"

Then they left.

AVAVAVAVAVA

At Shimone's school they were entering their class to begin their Japanese lesson. The teacher was already there.

"Sit down girls; I have something to tell you"

They did a told.

"Your class teacher Goten isn't here today so I'm going to tell you about the ball. Since this is a all girls school you are allowed to take dates from outside the school with you. We don't have to know who it is but is would be appreciated if you told us. I will pick a color for each one of you"

And she did exactly that. The triplets all got the color red, and Ana got black.

Now it was Shimone's turn.

"Ms. Shimone Sonmune, you are going to be dark blue. Since that was the last one let's continue with our lesson"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Since it now was lunch Shisuseru, the girls and the boys met at their usual tree.

"Did they tell you anything about the ball?" Daisuke asked.

"They did. Who are you guys going with?" Kimi Asked.

"Don't know, me and Fuo were kind of joking around about going together but thought the better of it"

"Well I think it was funny but our teacher said we should stop joking around. What about you?"

"Well, I don't know who I'm going with but these two are going together"

"That was kind of obvious. What about you Alex? Anyone who caught your eye?" Daisuke teased.

"I-I don't th-think so" He said stuttering again as he blushed.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone" Fuo comforted clapping him on the back. He might have done it a bit too hard though.

"Careful, he's only human" Daisuke laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that"

"Don't think about it" Alex said blushing.

"So, how are we going to go about this swimming business?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's say we meet up at the swimming center an hour after school, is that okay with everyone?"

They all nodded. Alex did reluctantly, though it didn't look like anyone noticed.

"Now let's get some lunch, I'm starving!" Daisuke said.

They all laughed as they walked towards the canteen.

A/N: There's another one! Hope you liked it and I would love to hear you opinion about the whole ball thing. By the way, I but pictures in on my website of the piercings, school uniforms and the motor bikes.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four – Happenings at the Swimming Center

School was over so everyone was headed home.

Shisuseru sat on the back of Fuo's motor bike and Kimi on Daisuke's.

"Should we invite Shimone and Tsurine?" Shisuseru asked Fuo over the noise of the bike as they rode home.

"We could try but I don't think they'll say yes"

When they got home they parked the bike outside since they would need it again. When they stood off Shisu looked on the other side of the street and saw a truck and a lot of boxes.

"Hey Fuo, look" She said pointing. "Who do you think is moving in?"

"Don't know… but let's hurry"

They went in and found Kagome sitting in the living room reading.

"Hey mom, we're going swimming with Kimi, Daisuke and a new kid called Alex. Is that okay?" Shisuseru asked as Fuo walked up the stairs.

"You have a new student? In your or Fuo's class?"

"In Fuo's but is it okay?"

"Okay, just be home before dinner, okay?"

"Thanks mom" She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Shimone was home.

"Hello honey how was your day?" Kagome asked patting the spot next to her on the sofa.

"It was okay, we have a new teacher in music. His name is Mekura Ao" She said sitting down.

"Really? How is he?"

"I think he is my favorite teacher! You know the triplets?"

"Yes"

"Well, they were teasing me again, but he heard them so they got detention! It was so fun. Then afterwards we were told to do something musically and I picked a note that said sing you favorite song and you know how I think I sing horribly right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, when I was done singing he said that he thought I was the best in his class! I was so happy! Then when class was over he told me that if I ever needed help with anything he would help me"

"Well, I think I would call that a great day" Kagome said with a smile.

"I guess you're right. Oh, he has this cute dog with him! It looks so soft you'd just want to cuddle him"

"Why would he bring a dog to school? I thought animals weren't allowed in school"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He's blind"

"A blind teacher? Well what do you know?"

"But he's really good! You don't even think about it! It's like having a normal teacher"

"well, I'm glad you had a good day at school. Why don't you go up and change into some normal clothes so you don't wrinkle your school uniform?"

"Okay"

Then she was up and away.

Now Fuo and Shisuseru were coming down the stairs with sports bags in their hands.

"We're leaving, bye mom!"

"Bye"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Once they arrived at the school Alex was sitting and waiting for them with a bag in his hand.

"Aren't the others here yet?"

"No but I don't think it'll be long. Are there changing rooms there? Because where I used to live there weren't and we had to wear our swimwear underneath our real clothes"

"Well there are, but if you fell well about what you are used to we won't force you" Fuo said.

"Good, cause I already have my swimwear on underneath this" He said with a tiny smile.

"There they are" Said Shisuseru as she turned around to see Kimi and Daisuke coming towards them on Daisuke's bike.

"Sorry it took so long, mom had a fit about us going but she had to go on a business trip so we got away" said Kimi.

"Um, how are you going to get there?" Daisuke asked looking at Alex.

"That's right. How are you going to get there, I mean we are on our bikes so"

"That's easy!" Said Kimi smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"He'll just sit behind Fuo. Shisu you can site behind Daisuke and I can site behind you since I'm smaller then you and you are so thin there will be room for us"

"Why not? I mean, by bike is bigger then yours" Daisuke said to Fuo.

"Alright then"

"Uh, isn't that a bit dangerous? I've never been on a motor bike before" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about it, just hold onto me and then you'll be Alright"

"O-Okay" He said, stuttering and blushing a bit again.

When they began riding Fuo felt Alex cling onto him for dear life.

"Hey, relax. I'm good at this" He said in a comforting voice.

"Okay"

He felt his grip loosening but as soon as they turned a corner he clung on even stronger than before. Then he got an idea.

"Hold on" He said and pulled over.

Daisuke looked at him but he just waved for them to go.

"Why don't sit in the front then I'll have my arms so you won't be able to fall, okay?"

Alex nodded.

They got back on and drove towards the swimming centre. It was better that way. Fuo had thought that his head might get in the way but he was a head shorter then him so it worked out fine.

Once they arrived the others stood outside waiting.

"Maybe next time we should take the bus, you look like you're going to be sick" Daisuke said as he looked at Alex.

Fuo looked at him too and saw how pale he was.

"Aw man, sorry, if I had know you would be sick from seeing where we rode I would have turned you around"

Alex's face color turned from pale to dark as he began to blush again.

"That's okay, I'm fine"

AVAVAVAVAVA

After they all had changed they met outside at the pool with the diving boards. Shisuseru was wearing a halter-neck bikini with hotpants and Kimi was wearing a black triangle bikini. Fuo was wearing dark blue trunks and Daisuke's were black. Alex was wearing black ones too but he wore a black t-shirt too.

The girls came out last and Shisuseru blushed a bit once she saw Daisuke. His chest was very muscular from all the working out he had done. He and Fuo sometimes went to the gym to work out, but Daisuke did I maybe twice as much since he wanted to be almost as strong as Fuo. Fuo being a quarter youkai wasn't as strong as Inuyasha but he was stronger then a normal human. That and his other senses were pretty dulled too, just like his sisters.

When Shisuseru looked at Daisuke and his rippled chest she could see the tattoo he had around his belly button. It was a black sun. He wasn't the only one in the group with a tattoo. Shisuseru had two. One in the neck and one on her lover back. The on in her neck was a kanji for cat. The one on her lower back was a normal tribal tattoo.

"Why don't we try the diving boards? It's long since I tried those" Suggested Kimi.

"Yeah!" They all said, except Alex, but no one seemed to notice.

They took turns jumping down and trying different stunts. Alex hadn't gone yet after about five rounds.

"Hey Alex, aren't you going to try?" Asked Fuo.

"I don't know" He said unsure looking at the diving board.

"Come on! It'll be fun"

"Alright" He said hesitantly and began walking up the steps. He stood there for some time with the others cheering. Then he jumped awkwardly. When he didn't come up again they got worried.

"You don't think he can't swim do you?" Kimi said worried.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna wait to find out" Fuo said jumping in and diving after him scared of what might have caused this.

Fuo looked around and saw him at the bottom of the pool and hurried down.

'We shouldn't have forced him' he blames himself.

He grabbed him by the torso and pulled him up. When he came up everyone were gathered around the pool wondering what was happening.

"Help me out here" He said and Daisuke helped him pull him up.

"He's not breathing!" Kimi panicked.

"Move" Said Fuo and moved over to him.

He pressed his lips to Alex's to give him air then pressed his hands firmly on his chest three times before continuing the motion. After two times Alex coughed and Fuo turned him on the side.

"Don't scare me like that man!" He said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just felt light-headed and fell"

"I'm taking you home. You guys stay, there's no need for you to go too"

Without a word he picked up Alex and carried him out into the changing room.

"Can you change alone?" He asked.

"I think I'll manage"

"Here's you clothes"

After they changed Fuo took him by the arms and brought him to his bike.

"Where do you live?"

"On Shinwa av. Thirteen"

Fuo pulled him onto the bike so he was in front of him and faced towards him.

"Hold on, okay?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes.

As Fuo rode across town to get Alex home he kept thinking that he shouldn't have forced him and that it was his fault.

They came to an intersection and Fuo looked down at him. He had fallen asleep which was strange to him since he had been so frightened when they rode before. He looked so peaceful now.

The lights turned green again so he rode on.

Five minutes later he turned a corner and parked the bike. Alex was still asleep so he just lifted him and carried him up the stairs to the apartment building. He took the stairs up to the second floor and then walked to where he thought number thirteen would be.

When he stood outside he realized he didn't have the keys. He set down Alex against the wall and went through his jacket and found them.

Once inside he put him down on the sofa and sat next to him.

'What now?' he thought and looked down on him again.

He stirred and Fuo thought he was about to wake up when he instead whimpered.

'Is he having a nightmare?' He shook him gently to wake him up.

"Hey Alex, wake up" He said and shook him a bit more when he didn't wake up. Finally he opened his eyes but before Fuo got to say anything he threw his arms around him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked surprised.

He just shook his head against his chest.

"It's okay, you can tell me"

Alex pulled back and looked at him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine now" He said sitting back quickly whipping the tears away from his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me from drowning. I don't know what happened"

"Well as long as it doesn't happen again" Fuo said and looked at him, frowning at his dismissal of his question about his dream. It really bothered him, he didn't know why.

"I just felt light headed"

"You're not sick are you? I mean, you are so thin" Fuo asked poking him in the chest.

"N-no, I'm fine" He stuttered blushing a bit.

"I think it's all the blushing that's hurting your head, you are too shy" He teased.

"I can't help it. It's not my fault my parents decided to home school me" He said looking away blushing even more.

"I was actually wondering about that, where are your parents?"

The blush disappeared from his face and he looked down at his hands.

"Sorry, forget I said that"

"It's okay. My father was very abusive so as soon as I turned eighteen I moved away. My mother gave me money so I could move"

Fuo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said looking at him.

Alex lifted his head and looked at him. For the first time he got a good look at his eyes. One of them was grey the other one was brown. They fit perfectly to his short blond hair.

'What am I thinking?' He thought surprised by himself.

"Thanks"

"I should be leaving, my parents will be worried" Fuo said standing up, but was stopped as Alex threw his arms around him one more time.

"Please don't leave! I'm scared…"

Fuo was surprised but gave in.

"Just let me call home and tell my parents"

He nodded and let go, blushing.

Fuo walked over to the phone that he saw when he entered the apartment before and dialed his home number.

"Sonmune residence" Tsurine's voice said through the receiver.

"Hey, it's me"

"What happened? Shisu came home about ten minutes ago and went to her room without a word to us"

"I just had to bring Alex home. He nearly drowned. Anyways, could you put mom or dad on the phone?"

"Sure, I'll get dad"

A minute later Inuyasha picked up the phone.

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice. He sounded like he had been sleeping.

"Uh, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I stayed over at Alex's"

"The new kid? Why?"

"Um, he kinda almost drowned so I brought him home and now he's scared for some reason and wants me to stay"

"Hm, alright. But call us in the morning or your mother will get a fit"

"Okay, see you"

"Bye"

Fuo put down the receiver and looked back at Alex to tell him he would be staying when he saw that he had fallen asleep again. He smile and went over to pick him up.

When he did Alex leaned in and rested his head against his chest. Fuo flushed a bit as his hands gripped his shirt when he moved.

He looked around and walked towards the door he thought was the bedroom door.

Once inside we walked over to the bed and put him down. When he wanted to pull away Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He lost his balance and fell down. If he hadn't trust his arms forward he probably would have fallen on top of him.

His heart beat faster as he looked down at him. He was only four inches away from his face and suddenly it felt like his heart was going to shoot out of his chest.

'What is going on with me?' He asked himself looking down at his face. 'I'm not… am I?'

He didn't get to ponder the thought ant longer because Alex woke up.

Quickly Fuo stood up before he noticed anything.

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa. See you in the morning" Fuo said and left quickly.

That night he hardly slept so the next day he was so exhausted he almost fell of his bike as they both drove to school.

Alex was sitting behind him again. He had said that he would be able to so he didn't have to worry. But that didn't make much of a difference. Fuo could feel his body pressed into his back and he couldn't get the feeling out of his mind.

'God, I think I'm gay. How am I going to tell mom and dad?'

A/N: Hehe, what a surprise huh? Or was it? I would like to hear your opinion on that one. Hope you liked it. I put pictures on my web site of the tattoos.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter five

Thanks to Clueless2u and Le Chat Gris for your reviews! I really appreciate them.

Chapter five – Closeness

It had been a week since the incidence at the swimming center and Fuo was still thinking about what had happened at Alex's place.

Every time he talked to him and looked at his multicolored eyes his heart fluttered and he couldn't help but think back on the time where he had given him CPR. Now that he thought about it, it had felt strangely good. The feeling of his lips, they were so soft… He shook his head.

Now it was morning and Fuo was sitting in his room. He hadn't told anyone about it and he was worried about how his parents would take it. Okay, so they didn't mind Kimi and her being a lesbian, but this was their son. How would they react to that?

There was a knock on the door and Shisuseru stepped in.

"Fuo, are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. Shisu I think…" He paused.

"You can tell me you know that" She said and sat down beside him.

"I… I think I'm gay"

Shisuseru looked at him surprised.

"It's Alex isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Are you worried about how mom and dad will react?"

He nodded again.

"Well, I don't know what to do about Alex, but I don't think you'll have to worry about mom and dad"

Fuo looked at her with a pale face.

"They won't throw you out if that what you're worried about"

He nodded and looked like he was a bit better.

"How should I tell them?"

"Go down now tell them. Just be blunt, none of that 'you know how I' stuff"

Now he looked like he was going to run away.

"Oh come on, get your ass down there. You'll feel better once it's over" Then she grabbed him and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Wait here"

She went down and looked into the kitchen and saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting there alone.

"Coast is clear" she said as she came back up.

He nodded yet again and walked down into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear" Kagome said looking at him as he entered the kitchen.

"Um, mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" He was so nervous he could have fainted right then and there.

"Sure honey, what's wrong?"

"Well, um, you se… I… oh screw it. Mom, dad I think I'm gay"

Kagome looked stunned and Inuyasha nearly dropped his coffee mug.

"What?"

'Oh, oh. This wasn't what I had hoped for'

"I-I think I'm gay"

While Inuyasha still looked like he had become stone Kagome smiled and went over to hug him.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Who is the lucky guy?" She said.

"Mom!" He said blushing from embarrassment.

"Okay, but you know we love you, no matter what. Your father does too even though he's being an total ass about it right now"

Inuyasha was still sitting on his chair looking completely stunned.

Fuo looked at his mother. I was very seldom they got to hear her speak that way.

"But you need to get ready for school, can't have you running late now can we?"

Upstairs Shisuseru and the twins sat at the stairs listening to the conversation and couldn't help but giggle a bit. Their mother was so much like their Grandmother.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shimone arrived at her school that morning with the realisation that she was going to have music in her first subject.

'Now I have to be with him again' she thought. 'I just don't hope anything happens'

She was the last one to step off the bus and she had noticed that Ana wasn't there today. She sighed and stood looking as the bus drove off and the other girls walked off.

Just as she was about to move towards the school too a dog came running at her. Before she even got to react she was tackled by it and attacked by its horribly wet tongue.

"Stop it" She said trying to get it off. Finally she got it off and looked at it. It was Kuro! But where was Mekura?

"Did you run away?" She asked the dog. It just barked and lifted its leg playfully.

"Let's see if we can find him" She said grabbing him by the collar and walking towards the school entrance. Once inside she saw Mekura sitting on one of the benches in the yard.

He looked absolutely breathtaking, with his eyes closed and his black hair hanging over his shoulders. Those broad shoulders…

Shimone shook her head.

She walked over to him and said.

"Um, Mekura?"

"Ah, Shimone, aren't you supposed to be on your way to class?"

"I suppose I should be but I thought I would bring you your dog first" She said still holding Kuro's collar.

"You mean you can touch him?" He asked looking surprised.

"Uh, yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all, it's just that so far the only one being able to touch him was we and his trainer. Not even my cleaning lady is able to come within five feets distance of him"

"Well he practically jumped me" She said starting to get all hot. She was having a conversation with him and she was the only one who was able to touch his dog!

'Calm down! It's not that big of a deal'

"Say, would you be interested in a job?"

"A job?"

"Yes, it's nothing fancy but my last cleaning lady quit and I haven't been able to find a new one, and since Kuro likes you so much-"

"I'd love to!" She blurted out without thinking.

"Really? Well the job's yours" He said smiling.

'God, that smile. How am I supposed to survive being in a house with him alone?'

"I just need to know where you live" She said blushing. At that moment she was glad that he was blind, than he couldn't see her blush.

"Oh that's easy; I live just across the street from you"

Shimone gaped. That was where he lived! That was even worse!

"Could you come once every week? Maybe on a Saturday?"

"Okay"

The bell rung.

"Well we should be getting to class. It wouldn't be good for the teacher to be late"

"You're right" She said the handed the leash to Mekura. When she did that their hands toughed and her heart skipped a beat. For the first time she noticed how tall he actually was. He was a head taller then her.

During the whole lesson she couldn't help but think about the fact that she was going to work for Mekura and she couldn't wait for the week to be over so she could go over to him and start cleaning and be close to him.

'Oh god, I've got it bad huh?' She thought as she looked up at him and his smiling face.

The bell rung and everyone left. When Shimone went to her locker to get her books she was hit on the head from behind and she fell. When she turned around she saw the triplets standing over her.

"We've seen you looking at Mekura and we are warning you, keep away from him"

"Or you'll be sorry"

Then as they walked away one of them kicked her in the gut one in the back and one of them stepped on her leg.

Since it was class no one noticed her laying there crying softly.

'What have I done to deserve this?'

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Should we tell the others?" Fuo asked as they rode to school beside their friends.

"As long as I don't have to tell Alex"

Shisu made a gesture for the others to pull over and they both did when they had the opportunity.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked taking off his helmet.

After Fuo told them Daisuke laughed.

"Man, had I known that joke about us going together would have turned you gay!"

"Idiot, that's hardly the reason why!" Kimi said hitting him over the head. Then she turned to Fuo.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have had one relationship-" He looked at her "Okay, fling, with a girl… don't you think you could be bi-sexual?"

He thought about it. It was right; he had had something with a girl when he was fourteen, what was her name? Ally? No Sandra… right? He couldn't remember… He had been with her for a week before she had to move away with her family. He never found out where.

"Maybe you're right. But it doesn't matter anyway. Let's get back to school"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Back at Shimone's school she was sitting in the restroom in the same stall as she was the last time she had to escape from the world around her.

Her parents were going to ask her what happened, she knew it. What was she going to say? Maybe if she tried to hide it? It would be difficult since it hurt like hell to walk but it would be okay.

She slowly stood up to walk out when she felt great pain in her ribs.

'They really did hit me hard, didn't they?'

She walked out grabbing at what she could for support on her way out into the hallway.

She opened the door and walked towards her locker. It was still twenty minutes until classes ended and she was hoping she could make it there and then get away from school and take a local bus home. She had made it to her locker, now she just had to get to the bus stop…

Just as she turned around she saw Mekura standing a few feet away.

"Shimone? What's wrong?" He asked concern in his unseeing eyes.

Shimone backed away out if shock and fell onto the lockers. It hade her hiss as she tried to hold back the scream, but a whimper escaped.

Now Mekura had moved over to her and kneeled down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The triplets" She said and started crying. It hurt so badly!

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I-I think"

With some help from Mekura she stood.

"Lean on me, I'll get you to the nurse's office"

Shimone did as she was told and she couldn't stop her heart from beating. She was so close to him now and it almost made her forget about the pain… almost.

She looked up to see the nurse's office getting closer. They walked in and the nurse jumped up immediately as she saw them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I heard her fall and went to investigate" He said as he let the nurse take Shimone from him.

Shimone reluctantly let go and was guided over to the bed.

"What happened dear?"

Shimone looked like she was going to faint. What would happen if she told anyone about it?

"I don't remember" She just said.

"Hm, well I'm going to send you to the hospital, I think you got some broken ribs. Is there anyone I can call?"

She shook her head. Her father was at work and her mother was probably at work too so she didn't want to bother any of them.

"I'll call an ambulance but I'm not so keen on letting you go alone" She said as she walked over to the phone.

"I could take her" Mekura said.

Shimone hadn't even realized that he hadn't left.

"I live across the street from her so I can bring her home again if her parents don't have time"

"Oh, I wish we had more teachers like you" The nurse said smiling.

'Oh god, now he is going to the hospital with me? What am I going to do?'

AVAVAVAVAVA

When Fuo and Shisuseru came home they went into the kitchen to find something to eat only to discover that Inuyasha still sat on his chair just as he had done that morning.

They looked at him, then at each other, then back again. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, I know I should be a bit worried about him still being in shock, but I think it is absolutely hilarious!" Fuo said holding his stomach. He stood back up and made his way over to his father.

"Hey dad, I'm not gay, just bi-sexual"

It was as if you had lifted a curse from him that had turned him into stone as he looked up at his son.

"Fuo, I'm sorry for the way I acted" He said and stood up "You do know I love you anyways, right?"

Fuo nodded smiling.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said Shisuseru and hurried out into the hall to answer it. A minute went by and she came running into the kitchen again.

"Shimone is in the hospital!"

AVAVAVAVAVA

On the way to the hospital Shimone couldn't help but look at Mekura who sat at her feet with Kuro next to him.

'Why is he so nice to me? I mean, he's nice to most of the students, but he's nicer to me… a lot nicer!'

The paramedics had given her an IV with morphine so it wouldn't hurt so much, but that only made her notice Mekura more instead of the pain. Once they arrived she was driven in and he was helped out of the ambulance.

A doctor came and checked her before she was left alone for some time before she had to go to an x-ray… Alone with Mekura…

She sat in her bed and he sat in a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she could hear the concern in his voice as if he was shouting it.

"Not so much anymore since I'm getting pain killers" She said looking at him. Now he didn't have his eyes closed so she could see their icy blue color perfectly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked without even thinking.

He looked surprised by her question but quickly shook it off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are so nice to me, first you tell me that you are there for me if something happen, then you give me a job and now you are helping me with this. I know you are nice to all of the other students too, but it seem you are more so towards me. Why?"

He sighed and opened his mouth to answer when…

"Shimone! Are you alright?"

It was Shisuseru, Fuo and her father.

'And here I was thinking I would get an answer'

A/N: There! Another one done. I hope you like this one, I was kind of in a lot of doubt about this one, but I hope you like it. Please review!! I'm addicted to you all! ;

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter six

Reviewers on Chat Gris: Hehe, I think I'm gonna keep that in the air for a while, just to torture you guys. : p

Clueless2u: Heh, yeah, such a cliché.

Thanks for your reviews!! Keep 'em rolling!

Reviewers on I NEED THEM!!! GIMME SOME!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MEMBER TO REVIEW: p

Chapter six – Lies and Pretend

Fuo, Inuyasha and Shisuseru had arrived and began asking questions, except Shisuseru. She just stood silent.

"What happened?" "Where does it hurt?"

No one seemed to have noticed Mekura who was sitting in a chair not far from the bed until Kuro barked. Everyone turned towards him and looked at the dog, then back at Mekura who had his eyes closed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Before he got to answer Shisuseru interrupted him.

"He's Shimone's music teacher. He brought her here"

Mekura looked confused despite his eyes being closed but dismissed it.

"What happened to her?" Fuo demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know, you see, I'm blind. I just heard her cries and went to investigate"

Shimone who had been silent until now spoke up.

"Do we have to talk about it now?" She asked looking ashamed. Shisuseru noticed and decided to tap into her mind. It was and emergency, after all.

'It's my entire fault. Now he's lying for me! But I can't tell them'

She frowned and then turned to the men who were interrogating Mekura.

"Could you leave for a minute? I need to talk with Shimone alone"

Inuyasha was about to protest when icy eyes met his gaze, and they certainly did not look like they were up for a discussion.

'She definitely got that from her mother'

They all stood and walked out of the room, though Mekura hesitated a little before leaving too.

Once they were gone she turned to her sister.

"Okay, what happened?"

She looked away.

"Come on. You know you can't hide things from me"

Shimone sighed.

"The triplets" She said.

"Hm, what did they do?"

"Rin kicked me in the gut, Ren kicked me in the back and Ran just stepped on my leg"

Shisuseru looked at her.

"I'm going to teach you self-defence" She just said, folding her arms.

"W-what?"

"I'll teach you kick-boxing" She said "My trainer told me that I had the stuff to start my own class if I wanted to, so I'm using that to teach you"

Shisuseru was very good at kick-boxing. It came as an advantage whenever she spared with Fuo and Daisuke. She always won, but she rarely spared Daisuke.

"But of course you'll have to recover first. We'll start on Saturday" She said smiling.

"I can't" Shimone said blushing.

"Why not?"

"B-because I got a job" Her face just got redder.

"Ah, has it got anything to do with Mekura?"

Now Shimone was as red as you could get.

"Hoe did you know?"

"Please! It's so obvious. You blush every time he talks and when you said you got a job you blushed even more"

Just then Kagome came running into the room.

"What happened?"

"She fell down some stairs at school. She just told me" Shisuseru said.

Kagome didn't look like she believed it.

"I'm taking you to x-ray and when we come back, you are going to tell me what really happened"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome was looking at the x-ray on the screen.

'That injury is defiantly not from a fall down the stairs' she thought frowning.

"Dr. Sonmune is there something wrong?"

It was Hana, the doctor who had delivered all of her children who stood in the door.

"You remember Shimone, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, these are her x-rays. She was brought here from school this morning telling she fell down some stairs"

Hana walked over and looked at the screen.

"Those definitely come from a kick, not a fall, two even."

"I know. She's hiding something and just won't tell me"

'I guess we'll take care of that when we get home' She thought.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shimone sat in her bed looking out the window.

Her family had gone home to let her rest. Her two broken ribs would be healed on two days.

Mekura was still there though. He had wanted to talk to her before he left.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mekura still had his eyes closed.

"Why did they attack you?"

Shimone was surprised. He knew?

"How…?"

"It's easy. I found you by the lockers not the stairs. Why did they attack you?" He asked again.

She sighed.

"They are mad at me for getting the job at your house"

"You mean it's my fault?"

"No! No, not at all! They just want to harass me and since they think you are good looking they thought that might be a good reason" She said quickly, blushing at the last part.

'I can't let him think it's his fault'

He smiled and stood up.

"I don't believe you but I'm going to let it got, for now. I hope you get well soon, and remember, you can always talk to me" He was about to walk out the room when Shimone stood up despite the pain.

"Wait"

He turned back around and Shimone stepped up to him.

"I-I just want to thank you, for not telling my parents"

He smiled again. "You are very welcome"

Shimone was so lost in his smile she couldn't control her body, so she hugged him. He froze, probably surprised but then he relaxed.

"I really am thankful" She said then let go with a mayor blush on her face.

He nodded.

"See you on Saturday"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Meanwhile Tsurine and Genken were walking down one of the hallways on their way to the lunchroom.

"How can you stand her?" Genken asked from beside her. They were talking about Line.

"I can't, but I'm being polite. Why don't you just tell her you want her to leave you alone?" She asked nudging him with her elbow to let him know she was teasing.

"I wish it were that easy…" Just then they heard foot steps and Line's voice calling for Genken.

"Gen-chan, where are you?"

Genken looked around.

"Quickly, in here" he said and grabbed Tsurine dragging her with him into the alcove behind the stairs. Tsurine realized it was a very narrow alcove when they stood because they were pressed against each other.

Tsurine had focused on Line's footsteps coming closer when noticed Genken was breathing hard.

'Gee, I didn't know he was so worried about her finding us' She thought and looked up at him (he is about a head taller than her) and saw he had his eyes closed. Just then Line's footsteps stopped as she stood just a few feet away from them. Now Tsurine closed her eyes too and leaned into Genken. Damn she would get mad when she found them so close to each other, even if they were just friends.

Just as she was about to walk towards them Tsurine heard Rini's voice at the end of the hall.

"Line! Come on, there's almost no cake left" She shouted.

"Oh, save some for me!" Line said and ran down towards the lunchroom.

Tsurine breathed out, but didn't move. She looked at Genken to see his eyes were still closed and he was still breathing kind of hard.

"Genken, are you okay? She's gone now"

Genken looked as if he had just come out of some kind of trance.

"Oh, okay" He said.

A minute went by and still none of them moved.

"Um, I think we can leave now. Classes start in two minutes" Tsurine pointed out.

"Oh, yeah"

They both clumsily tried to get out and in the end almost ended up on the floor if Genken hadn't had such a good balance.

Slowly they both left the alcove looking around the corners to see if anyone came by, then walked out.

"So…what now?" Genken asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, let's see… Our next subject is P.E. and then we have Spanish and after that we have German"

So then, as if nothing had happened they went back to normal. Almost. Tsurine couldn't get the picture of Genken breathing hard like that out of her mind.

'I hope he's alright' She thought as they entered the gym to change.

A/N: Hey! There's another one! I really hope you guys liked this; I really had a hard time writing it! Please review!! I'm addicted to it: p

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter seven

A/N: WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! It's written in kursiv so if you don't want to read it, just skip it. Hope you guys will like it.

Reviewers! Rukia-sama: Well keep reading, and you'll find out!

Le Chat Gris: Thanks for the review! It's actually made me think a bit about something.

Chapter seven – A hidden warning

A week and a half later on a Friday classes were about to end for lunch at Vitanira.

Fuo was sitting in the back of the classroom as usual zoning off.

He still had to confront Alex with his realization, but he was in doubt as to how.

'Maybe I should just let it be and go with the flow?' he thought with a pencil under his chin. Suddenly he felt a ball of paper hit his temple.

He looked at it as it fell down on his desk and picked it up.

'So, what are you gonna do about Alex?' It read.

Fuo looked at their social studies teacher to see if he saw anything. Nope, he still had his back turned to the class writing something on the board.

'Nothing I think… maybe I should just leave it and see what happens'

He threw it back and hit Daisuke right on the side of his nose.

"Fuo! Will you please stop throwing paper around in my lesson?"

"Yes sir" He said.

"And no joking around" Then he turned his back to the class again.

Fuo looked over at Daisuke who sat snickering behind his hand.

'Damn him. I'll get you in lunch break' he thought and as if on cue the bell rung.

"Alright class, read page seven and six for tomorrow"

Daisuke seemed to know what Fuo had in store for him so he quickly ran away leaving Fuo and Alex alone to walk out to the tree in the courtyard.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked stepping up to him.

"Nothing really. So, how's school so far? What's your impression after a week?"

"I like it. It's better than my last school and that was a shit hole"

Fuo laughed.

"Wouldn't know anything about that. I went to this school all my life, so did Shisu"

"You've lived here all your life?"

"No, at first I lived in Tokyo and we had planed on moving when I should start in school but our house burned down on Shisu's birthday so we had to move earlier"

"How awful!"

"Yeah, but we got over it. Where did you live before you moved here?"

"In New York. We lived very poorly though. My mother didn't have a job and my father had a low paid job that made him abusive. They were lucky that they only had one child to feed"

"You don't have any siblings?"

"No. My father told me once when he was mad that I was an accident"

"Sorry to hear that. Well I wasn't planned either, but my parents don't look at me as an accident"

"Lucky you. Is it just you and Shisu?"

"No I have two little sisters more. They are twins"

"My, aren't you surrounded be females"

"Yeah, poor me huh?"

Just then they arrived at the tree. The others were already there and Daisuke was hiding behind a blushing Shisuseru.

"Please don't hurt me" He said acting scared but you could hear we was trying to control his laughter.

"Knock it off you two" Said Kimi.

Then they all laughed.

"I'm going to grab something to eat" Shisuseru said standing up and making her way towards the canteen.

"Me too!" Said Daisuke and ran after her.

Shisuseru had noticed that he had run after her so she began to blush.

"Hey Shi, don't blush so much, it'll hurt your head" He teased as he walked up beside her.

"Haha, very funny" She said trying not to blush but it just got darker. Daisuke was the only one who got away with just calling her Shi, but Shisuseru was in doubt whether he knew or not.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you have a date for the ball?"

Now she was almost on fire.

"N-no"

"Would you go with me?" He asked, still that handsome smirk on his lips.

"Um, sure" She said and tugged some of her hair behind her pointy ear.

"Great! Would you like to go pick a color or should I?"

"I'll go, if you don't mind" She said. By now she had gained a bit of courage to look at him but as soon as she did she blushed again.

'That smile! It's going to make me faint one day'

"Okay" He said and then there was silence, though it wasn't the least bit uncomfortable.

Back at the tree Kimi and Nami had left for some reason so that left Fuo alone with Alex.

'What now?', thought Fuo as he looked at Alex, who once again was blushing. Then Fuo got an idea.

'Let's see what he says now'

"Why do you keep blushing?" He teased.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You keep blushing when ever there is silence" He said "You're not thinking dirty thoughts, are you?" He said nudging him in the ribs.

Now Alex was so red that he looked like he would set fire.

"I am not!" He said. Suddenly he clutched his chest and almost fainted.

"Hey! You okay?" Fuo asked crabbing him before he could fall and sat him down against tree and sat beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it'll be over in a minute"

"I hope it wasn't my teasing that did that to you" Fuo said worried.

"No, don't worry about it. I just get dizzy sometimes"

"Did you go to a doctor? I can take you to the nurse's office" He offered.

"No it's okay, there's really nothing you can do about it"

"Well if you say so" Fuo said but he was still worried. Alex had his eyes closed now and Fuo took the opportunity to examine Alex's face a bit closer.

His skin was pale and it looked very soft and his long lashes rested on his skin. Fuo's eyes wandered downwards towards his lips. They were so small and had a pale pink color.

'They look so soft…' Fuo thought 'I wonder'

Fuo began leaning in but stopped when he heard foot steps. He quickly removed himself from Alex and stood up.

"Huh?" Alex mumbled as if he had just woken up from a nap.

Just then Daisuke came running around the tree and knocked into Fuo.

"Itai" He said but before he had time to get up, Shisuseru came out from behind the tree.

"Give me back my sandwich" She said glaring at Daisuke.

He clutched the sandwich to his chest and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll just get it my way" She said and took a step closer.

Alex looked at them as if they were crazy. Shisuseru lifted her hand and then the sandwich in Daisuke's arms levitated over to her.

"Ha!" She said and took at bit from it.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Daisuke said pouting.

"Well, that's just too bad. That's what you get for pushing your way in front of the line" She said smiling triumphantly.

Daisuke just sat down and pouted some more.

'Aw man! Why does he have to do that?' Shisuseru thought. She broke the sandwich in half and handed the other half to him.

"Here you baby, stop pouting"

"Yay!" He said and ate it happily.

"You guys are just horrible" Nami said returning with Kimi latched onto her arm.

AVAVAVAVAVA

_Shimone sat at the piano in school when she heard the door open behind her and she turned around. In the door stood Mekura with his eyes opened and without a guide dog._

"_Mekura! Where's Kuro? Shouldn't he guide you around?" She asked rising from her seat and walking over to help him._

"_I'm fine. I came looking for you" He said and smiled. Shimone looked into his eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. There was something different about them. Other than the fact that they were closed for the most of the time they had… an emotion that Shimone wasn't able to decipher._

"_Are you okay? Why were you looking for me?"_

_He looked up at her and this time she recognized the emotion. Lust._

"_Wha-" he broke her off with a kiss. She gasped and he used that opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue and caress hers with it. Her eyes widened but slowly she relaxed and closed her eyes._

"_Shimone…" He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck and collarbone leaving wet trails behind. His hands were all over her trying to imprint her body into his mind._

"_W-wait" She said and pushed him away unwillingly. She was breathing hard and her cheeks were flushed. "We can't… What if someone saw us?"_

"_Don't worry, no one's here" He said and kissed her again pulling her close. Shimone was lost in his arms and kissed him back. Everything got more and more heated up and the kiss got more lustful. Shimone felt her hands begin to unbutton Mekura's shirt as his hands moved to her shirt. She let go of his shirt and let it slide down his shoulders as she wiggled out of her own. Now his hands were on her back trying to get the bra off of her as her hands took off his pants and underwear._

_Finally his pants and boxers and her bra fell to the floor. He backed her up against a wall only two feet behind her and cupped her ass in his hands and ground into her. Shimone could feel his erection against her inner thigh and gasped._

"_Please" She moaned. He didn't waste time thinking about shedding her skirt but just removed her panties. He broke the kiss for a second._

"_Are you ready?" He whispered against her lips. She nodded and he closed the distance between their mouths swallowing the cry as he entered her with a hard thrust. She moaned against his lips as he began thrusting harder and faster by every minute._

"_So… close" She breathed and deepened the kiss. He thrust into her one final time and then…_

Shimone shut up in her bed breathing hard. She looked at her clock on the night stand. It read 4:05 am.

'Oh god' was all she thought before she collapsed on her bed.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shimone was sitting in her room looking at herself in the mirror. It was Saturday.

'Why am I so flushed?' She thought but then kicked herself mentally 'Well, duh! You're going over to Mekura's house. You always get all giddy when you're around him' she said to herself.

She was starting to think of her feelings as more than just a crush; lust was maybe the extra word. The dream she had had that night was probably the best proof of that.

'How the hell am I going to control myself after that?'

She looked one final time before standing up.

"You're strong, you can do it" She said to herself and then left her room.

"I'm going over to Mekura to clean" She said to her mother as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hold on a sec, Ana is one the phone. She wants to speak with you" Kagome said and handed the receiver to her daughter.

"Hello?"

"You'll be fine" She said.

"What?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Ana repeated.

Shimone smiled. She trusted Ana and she wouldn't begin to question her about how she knew she was nervous.

"Thanks, that was just what I needed" Shimone said "I'll talk to you later, bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm going now. Bye"

"Bye honey"

It only took about twenty seconds for her to get over to Mekura's place. She stood in front of the door and rung the door bell. Less than a minute later the door opened revealing Mekura wearing a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt.

"Shimone?" He asked.

Shimone swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes"

"Come on in, I want to speak with you before you begin" He said and stepped aside.

She stepped inside and took off her shoes, suddenly very nervous.

'Get a grip of yourself, Ana said I'd be alright, so I'll be alright' She thought ignoring her inner voice shouting at her

'Yeah right'

A/N: Another one! Hope you liked it! I didn't know how to end this but I hope this was good enough. I would also like to hear your opinion on the lemon please! Thanks! Remember to press the review button!

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter eight

This chapter is dedicated to one of my dearest friends, happy birthday! (Tillykke med fødselsdagen Sørine og de 16 år)

(This was posted 23rd April 2007)

Chapter eight

Shimone sat down on the couch in Mekura's living room. She jumped a bit when she felt something cold on her hand. Kuro sat in front of her with his head on her lap and his nose touching her hand.

"Hey there" She said smiling and scratched him behind the ear so he began to growl in contentment.

"I can hear Kuro found you" Mekura said and sat down on the couch beside her. Shimone looked up from Kuro and looked at Mekura then down again.

"How come you don't need him to guide you around in here?"

He smiled.

"I know where all the furniture in this house is, I memorized it when I moved in. So you can't move anything around"

"Okay" She said and looked up at him once again and noticed that this time his eyes were open.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you have your eyes opened all the time?"

He looked surprised.

"I never thought of that, it's just something I do, I never really notice much"

She nodded.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to be about?"

His smile faded and Shimone got nervous.

'What now?'

"I know that you've been lying to me about my involvement with you getting beat up"

"Wha-"

"Just, let me finish"

She went silent.

"It's a big dilemma for me. I don't want you to be hurt and that fact that me being close to you makes it worse is just…"

He took her hand and she blushed.

"Why?"

"Because… I like you. When I hear your voice I feel calm, more than I ever have. I know it sounds crazy, but that's the way things are"

He sighed.

"I hope I didn't scare you away"

Shimone was speechless.

'He likes me?'

Mekura looked worried. "Please say something?" He pleaded. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so instead she took her free hand and put it on top of his hand. Mekura let out a breath of relief.

"So you won't run away?"

Finally Shimone was able to get words out of her mouth.

"No, I won't"

He sighed "I'm glad"

It was silent except for Kuro's panting from the corner in the living room.

"Shimone?" Said Mekura looking at where he assumed her face would be.

"Yes?" He seemed to hesitate "What is it?"

"I was just thinking… could I see your face?"

Now Shimone was confused 'See my face?'

"What do you mean?"

"I am very good at imagining how things look if I get to touch them so I was just wondering, could I touch your face and see how you look?"

Shimone blushed like mad 'He wants to touch my face?!'

"O-okay" She said and let go of his hand.

'Okay, you can do this' she said to herself hoping it would go well.

He sat himself more directly in front of her and lifted his hands to her face.

First he touched her forehead, running his thumbs along her hairline, then down all the way past her eyes and cheeks to her chin. His fingers moved over her face, tracing her eyebrows her nose. Shimone closed her eyes. Slowly they ran along her cheekbones and down to her lips. His fingers slowly ran along her lips and she felt she was about to faint when she felt his breath against her face. She opened her eyes and noticed he had moved closer. His hands moved to her neck and stayed there but he did not move away. He swallowed.

"You are very beautiful" He whispered the breath of his voice touching her lips. She couldn't move away, she just closed her eyes and said "Thank you" Before the last inches between them disappeared and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Slowly his hands went around her neck and held the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Shimone put her hands to his chest and willingly gave into the kiss. For what seemed like an eternity, it was only them in the world and no one else. Then Kuro barked and they parted.

Shimone looked at Mekura with blushing cheeks, afraid to talk. What if it ruined the moment? But then he gasped.

"What?" Shimone asked concerned.

"I-I think… no it can't be"

"What?"

"I just thought I saw something but that must have been my imagination"

"Oh"

Everything was silent again.

Shimone was the one to break said silence. "What does this mean?" She asked quietly.

Mekura laid his hand against her cheek "I don't know. I was hoping we could be together" He answered just as quietly, stroking her cheek. She smiled and hoped he could feel her change of facial expression "You're happy, aren't you?" He said.

She nodded and turned her head towards his hand giving it a kiss.

Then she realized something.

"You are a teacher" Was all she said as her smile faded.

Mekura seemed to get her point.

"That makes me remember what my solution to our problem was…"

"What?"

"I'm going to quit my job"

"No!" Shimone exclaimed grabbing hold of him. Mekura Looked surprised.

"I can't let you do that just because of me! I'm a nobody, there is no need for you to do that, I can take the teasing and torment even the beatings. I won't let you quit" Halfway through she had begun to cry.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you" He comforted taking her into his arms for a strong hug.

"It's just, all my life I've been looser and no one really cared about me other than my family. Now I have you and still my presence makes it difficult. I hate myself!" Now she was completely soaked in tears and couldn't stop crying.

"Please stop crying, I can't stand hearing you crying" He continued to try and comfort her but when nothing helped he kissed her again, shortly after breaking it again. "I promise I won't quit my job if you stop crying. I don't know what possibly could make yourself feel that way but please stop. You only radiate kindness and you are warm hearted, that much I can tell. You have to be otherwise I wouldn't have fallen for you"

The smile on Shimone's face reappeared and she leaned into his arms.

"We'll just keep it a secret, okay?" He asked gently. Shimone nodded, then looked at her watch. One hour ago Ana had called and said she would be okay.

'Guess she was right'

AVAVAVAVAVA

Out in the hall Shimone had just finished getting on her shoes when Mekura stepped up to her.

"You know… I was thinking that now that you are helping me with my house I should return the favor" He said taking her into his arms. Shimone seemed to have gotten his point.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe I could help you with your piano skills?" He suggested bending down, nibbling at her neck. At the mentioning of a piano she blushed remembering the dream she had had last night, and the nibbling on her neck didn't help much to calm the blush.

"Okay" She sighed and let go of him to open the door. Just as it opened Mekura grabbed her one last time.

"You really can't keep your hands off of me, huh?"

"Nope" he said and bent down to kiss her goodbye.

Across the street Kagome was looking out the window and saw Mekura kiss her daughter. She gasped and nearly dropped the plate she was holding in her hand.

"Oh My" She said. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, Inuyasha's footsteps to me more exact, and panicked.

'If he finds out now he's going to rip his head off, whether he's blind or not' Quickly she turned off the water, dried her hands off and hurried towards him to stall him, just so Shimone could make it back.

"Hey honey" She said and threw her arms around his neck giving him a sweet kiss right on the lips.

They heard the door slam and broke the kiss.

"Tadaima!" It was Shimone. Kagome let out a sigh. "Okaeri nasai" They both said, Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"What's the occasion of this lovely greeting?" He asked.

"Oh nothing really, I was just in the mood" She said smiling up at him.

"You should get in that mood more often, I really enjoy it" He said bending down and kissing her again. Kagome smiled and kissed back, forgetting about Shimone and Mekura. For now.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Monday Tsurine stepped into the bus noticing Line was missing.

"Rini, do you know where Line is?"

"Yeah, when we were at her house she stepped up and told the driver that she would take the bike to school the rest of the year"

Tsurine sat down with a weird feeling in her gut.

'Why don't I like this?' She thought.

When they arrived at school ten minutes later Tsurine saw something that made her really mad.

Line was driving next to Genken who looked about ready to die.

"The nerve of that girl!" She was about ready to jump on her and beat the crap out of her. 'Why doesn't she get that he doesn't want her?!' She thought growling, her ears back and down against her head.

"Calm down" Came a voice behind her. Tsurine turned around to face Rini "You won't accomplish anything by getting into a fight"

Tsurine sighed, her anger falling and walked towards her childhood friend and his nightmare.

"Ohayo" She said and stepped over to Genken grabbing his arm. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Yes" He said willingly following her.

They walked all the way to the back of the school so Line wouldn't hear them; she was a Usagi-Youkai after all.

"Thank you for saving me" Genken said when they finally were far enough away from her. When he got no answer he turned towards Tsurine who was looking quite pissed.

"What?" He asked shrinking down to half his size.

"What was that?" She said her voice surprisingly calm.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Why the hell were you driving to school with her!?" She yelled.

"I didn't want to! I was driving the usual route I do when I drive to school and suddenly she's just there!" He protested still a bit afraid she might jump on him.

Tsurine closed her eyes and started to do breathe slower. When she opened her eyes again she had calmed down completely and turned to Genken.

"You really had no intention on driving to school with her in the first place?"

"No. I started to take my bike to school because of her. I hate it when she just stares at me, it gives me the creeps" He said and shuddered.

Tsurine sighed inside with relief. 'I don't think I would be able to take it if he had wanted that…' She thought.

"What now?" She asked, "How do we get you out of this?" Genken looked at her confused. "Well you don't want to be exposed to her closeness alone again, right?" He shook his head "Good, then we have to find a way to get you out of it"

"That can wait, we need to get to class, or else we'll be late" Genken said and grabbed Tsurine's hand dragging her after him.

Once in class they hurried and sat down next to each other before Line even had the chance. Hence there were only two seats left and one of them was quickly occupied by Rini next to Haku, who Rini was going to the ball with. That left a seat next to… Yasu, Line's worst nightmare!

Tsurine snickered inside dancing a happy dance.

It was still a few minutes till the next bell rung so Genken turned to Tsurine.

"Hey, your birthday's in two weeks, right?"

Tsurine thought for a moment before nodding.

"What are you going to be doing that day?"

"Hmmm, nothing much, we're only turning seventeen, nothing big about that, we aren't going to have a party if that's what you were thinking"

"Okay. I was just wondering if we could do something on your birthday. What do you say?"

Tsurine smiled and nodded just as the bell rung and their German teacher entered.

"Guten Morgen Shüler!" (Good morning students) She said putting her books on the desk.

"Guten Morgen Frau Hamada" (Good morning Mrs. Hamada) they all said at the same time.

Normally Tsurine would have fallen asleep in German class but this time she couldn't stop thinking about what she could do with Genken on her birthday.

A/N: Yet Another one! I am really sorry for the long wait but I have had a lot of things in my way so I couldn't write (If you read the note on my profile, you know what). But I hope this is enough for now, I will do my best to update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter nine

Hello again! Sorry for the delay but exams are up so I'm busy with those and school is challenging too at the moment. Anyways, here's chapter nine, hope you enjoy!

Reviewers chapter seven (Sorry, forgot to name you) Le Chat Gris, clueless2u, Bloody Moonstriss

Chapter eight: Sesshomarus-babygirl-2006

Thanks all for you reviews! (Hope I didn't miss anyone)

LEMON IN THIS ONE GUYS! JUST SKIP THE MARKED PART IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ!!!

Chapter Nine

"Shisu, wait up!" Shouted Kimi running towards her.

A week had passed since Shimone's visit to Mekura's house and Shisuseru could feel something different about Shimone, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She had been thoughtful all week since then.

"What's on your mind girl?" Kimi asked as she finally stood beside her.

"Nothing much. I'm just a bit worried about Shimone. She's been acting different ever since last week"

"Don't worry about it! She's sixteen, and it's her birthday soon, right? Maybe she just has a lot on her mind"

"Yeah, maybe you are right…"

"So! Where were you headed?"

"I was going to the office to pick a color for the ball and then I'm going to visit Shiro. It's been a while since I saw her"

"Yay! Can I come?" Kimi asked jumping up and down.

"Didn't you have a date with Nami?"

"Oh god, I completely forgot! And I even called Daisuke to get him to pick me up!"

"Well you gotta tell him or else he'll get angry with you"

"I know… Hey, you go with me, then he won't be as angry"

Shisuseru looked at her strangely. "What makes you think that?"

Now Kimi looked at Shisuseru in a weird way, that she didn't quite know how to interpret.

"Never mind, just come with me, he could drive you to the zoo instead"

Shisuseru just followed Kimi towards the school entrance. There Daisuke stood leaned against his red Ducati. Instantly her heart jumped and she blushed lightly.

"Hello girls" He said with a smirk, then turned to his sister "Ready to go home?"

Kimi smiled "Actually, I have a date with Nami so I'm not coming with you" Daisuke frowned. "But before you say anything about your drive here being useless, you could drive Shisu to the zoo, she's visiting Shiro"

Now his frown turned into a smile "Sure, why not" He said and turned to Shisuseru who by now had defeated the power of her blush.

"You really don't mind? It's in Tokyo" She asked.

"No, not at all"

"Okay, but you'll have to wait a little while, I need to go by the office and pick a color"

"Sure, I'll wait" He said his smile never fading.

Shisuseru turned around and walked towards the school office once more, Kimi beside her.

"Where are you going to meet with Nami?" Shisuseru asked.

"At our tree, so I'm off"

"Bye"

It didn't take long for Shisuseru to go in, pick a color and be outside again.

"What color did we get?" Daisuke asked as she walked up to him. He was now sitting on the bike holding out a spare helmet for her to put on.

"We got black" She said.

"Great, my favorite color" He said.

'Mine too' Shisuseru thought as she put on the helmet and sat down behind him.

"Hold on" He said, and she did. One second later they were on their way towards the zoo in Tokyo.

It took an hour to get there so Shisuseru had some time to think.

'I can't believe I'm alone with Daisuke! I know I'm with him a lot but then, either Kimi or Fuo are there too. Damn I must sound like a little girl with a school crush' She giggled a bit, but stopped thinking Daisuke had heard her. She looked up at him. 'Guess not'

Once they arrived, Shisuseru turned to Daisuke "You can go again if you want, I've got money for the bus"

"No way, I'm staying. Your dad will cut my head off if he finds out I left you in Tokyo" Daisuke said with wide eyes. Shisuseru giggled at him "I guess you're right. But you need to wait outside the cage; you can't go in with me"

"Okay"

She turned around again, this time towards the zoo entrance. Once inside she noticed Daisuke was following her, and smiled, blushing a little tiny bit too.

"Ah! Shisu-chan, it's been a while since your last visit"

From behind a door a handsome man came out and greeted her with a hug. He had black hair and brown kind eyes.

"Hello Yoshio"

"Have you come to visit Shiro?" He asked.

"Yeah, I brought a friend with me, is that okay?"

Yoshio looked at Daisuke as if he had just seen him. Daisuke didn't look so happy anymore.

"Oh, well hello, what's your name?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Daisuke Collins" He said and took the offered hand. Shisuseru couldn't help but think she saw lightning shoot between their eyes.

"Wow, quite a handshake there" Yoshio said letting go again "Unfortunately you'll have to wait outside of the cage, but I assume Shisu-chan already told you that"

"Yes I told him, but he can stay and watch right? I don't want him to get bored"

Yoshio's smile fell a little but was quickly back on with full force "Sure. Now just come with me so you can change"

Every time she visited she had to change into zoo-keeper clothes, so people wouldn't think it was free for anyone to get inside to the animals. Soon Shisuseru had changed and went inside the tiger's cage. Inside were three tigers in sight. One normal adult male and two cubs, one white and the other lightly beige. Shisuseru turned to Yoshio who seemingly had followed her.

"Where is Shiro?" She asked as she felt the male tiger rub itself against her leg.

"Oh she should be around" and as if on cue, there was Shiro in all her beauty. Shisuseru turned towards her and kneeled down. "Shiro! I've missed you so much, how've you been?"

Since the tigress couldn't speak she just rubbed herself against Shisuseru's face and licked her, almost like a dog.

"How are the cubs? Have they been behaving" Another lick "It's so good to see you again, I have so much to talk to you about"

Shisuseru was so happy to finally 'speak' to her loving pet and friend again she didn't notice the time. It had been two hours when finally Yoshio came up to her again.

"Shisu-chan, I think you best go now" He said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you think so?" She asked and looked at him weirdly. As he pointed towards Daisuke she couldn't help but laugh a bit. He was sitting on one of the benches, pouting and glaring at Yoshio with his arms crossed.

"I guess you're right" She said and got up giving Shiro and her cubs a last pat on her way out. When she got outside Daisuke was waiting beside his Ducati just like at school, the only difference now was he was still pouting and it only seemed to get worse when Shisuseru hugged Yoshio goodbye.

"Come back again soon?" He asked.

"I'll try" the she waved and walked up to Daisuke.

"Are you ready?" He asked "Hold on, I gotta check my messages" She replied.

_You have one new message_: _Hey Shisu, it's Fuo. Mom and Dad have to work late and the twins are at their friends' houses. I'm going over to Alex, he has some troubles with his math homework. None of us will be home for some time so… seeya!_

"Oh Great!"

"What is it?"

"No one's home at my place and I forgot my keys. What do I do now?"

Suddenly Daisuke's face lit up, if only a bit. "You can stay at my place until they get back? Kimi is busy with Nami for a while, and my parents are away on a business trip for the week"

"Really? And I'm no bother?"

"Not at all! You act like we don't know each other and you are a someone I picked up from the street or something"

Shisuseru blushed a bit. "Sorry, I'll stop. Thanks for the offer, I gladly accept it"

"Good. Now, here's your helmet, and hold on tight!"

AVAVAVAVA

Shisuseru was a bit confused. Daisuke seemed to be a bit upset and when she asked him about it he just dismissed her. They had arrived at his place two hours ago and it bothered her a great deal. But now she was so going to get an explanation from him.

They were both sitting in the living room watching a movie when Shisuseru turned to him.

"What's bothering you?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing" He just said. No way in hell she was going to be satisfied with that.

"Tell me. Now"

"I don't want to"

"Yes you do" She kept on going.

"No I don't, and would you just leave it?" He said now standing up.

"No! Not until you tell me what's bothering you, it worries me"

With his back to her she couldn't see his face but his shoulders seemed to slump.

"Please? I'm just worried, that's all" She said in a now gentle voice stepping up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's that Yoshio guy"

Shisuseru blinked "What about him? He was with me the whole time, he couldn't have done anything to you" She said.

"That's the point! God dammit, are you really that blind?" He shouted now turning around. "That's the point! He was with you the whole time!" Now he was starring into her eyes firmly.

Shisuseru was confused, but then it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh" she said.

"Exactly" He said and then turned away from her "I really thought you would have noticed by now, especially since I asked you to the ball"

Shisuseru smiled. 'Then he really does like me, I thought he only did it out of friendship' Slowly she walked around him so she faced him, put her hand on his cheek ad leaned a bit up to kiss him. He seemed shocked but quickly recovered kissing back. Shisuseru felt his hand behind her head, deepening the kiss. They parted seconds later, in need for air.

Both stood panting in the middle of the living room when they heard a cell-phone ring. It was Shisuseru's. As if in trance she reached down into her pants pocket and grabbed it answering.

"Moshi, moshi" she said. It was Tsurine.

"Hey, I'm going to stay over at Rini's place, I couldn't reach mom or dad so I tried to call Fuo, he's not picking up neither is Shimone so, hope it's okay"

"Okay" She just answered.

"Mou, what's up with you, you sound so dreamy"

"Oh it's nothing; you have a good time at Rini's"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Then she hung up and turned it off.

"Who was that?" Asked Daisuke gently.

"Just Tsurine"

"What did she want?"

"She's staying over at Rini's"

"Okay. You know, I think Kimi's coming home in a bit so-"

"Who cares?" Shisuseru said and threw herself at Daisuke kissing him passionately.

**//////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\////////**** Lemon starts!**

The shock and her weight made them both fall down on the couch. Daisuke quickly catched on and kissed back just as passionately, if not more. Shisuseru felt his tongue on her lips and she opened up trusting her own into his mouth as his entered hers. It felt so weird kissing him with his tongue and lip piercing, but in a good way. Slowly her hands moved up to pull off his shirt over his head.

"Wait" Said Daisuke halting her hands

"What?" She asked.

"Let's go to my room"

"Okay"

They both got off the couch and hurried up the stairs and into Daisuke's room. He closed the door behind them and turned around to face Shisuseru. She looked at him seductively and slowly walked towards him. Her hands crabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off over his head. Their lips met once again as Daisuke pushed her towards the bed. Her legs hit the back of the bed making them both fall down on it. Not once did their lips part, not even when Daisuke spread her legs, laid down between them and grabbed her ass to push them both further onto the bed. Shisu gasped when she felt his hand rip open her shirt and pulling it off her before once again capturing her lips with his. Suddenly she flipped them so that she was now on top and began to open his jeans wasting no time, within seconds they were opened and she was pulling them off. With his boxers still on Shisuseru could still see his so obvious erection and it only seemed to grow as she reached behind her back and opened her bra before pulling it off throwing it to the side. Once again they flipped, Daisuke on top again, as he went down to gently nip her nipples as his hands worked on her belt buckle. He did not waste time either, as it flew off to the side and he tore off her pants. As she lay there with only her black lace thong on, he couldn't help but stop to gaze at her. She was getting nervous, thinking he was having second thoughts. She was just about to ask when he bent down and kissed her. He released her and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered only an inch away from her face.

She smiled and kissed his nose "I've never been anymore sure about anything in my entire life" And then she kissed him full force reaching down to tuck at his boxer shorts. He acted by standing up and pulling them off, but before she got a good look at him he had bend down to pull off her thong and before she knew it he was between her legs again. "A little eager are we?" She teased, smiling.

"You bet" He said "You ready?"

"Yes"

She moaned as he slowly entered her. Even if she hadn't seen him, she knew he was big. As he entered her more and more, she began to fear that pain that everyone was talking about. Would it really hurt so bad? Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him fill her completely all the way to the hilt.

'Maybe not' She thought as he pulled out before thrusting in again with full force. A Pleasure scream escaped her lips and she was glad no one was home. Again, this time his moans joined in. He thrust harder and harder, faster and faster both of the so eagerly awaiting release. Shisuseru wrapped her legs around his waist making him slide in deeper which resulted in them both being thrown over the edge with loud moaning screams. No one noticed the little Kanji mark that appeared on her chest.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////// Lemon ends!**

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

"Wow" Shisuseru said closing her eyes.

"Yeah" Daisuke just said before laying down next to her.

Shisuseru rolled over so she was leaned against his chest "Should we tell the others?" She asked after about five minutes.

"Why shouldn't we? It's not like they can do anything about it"

"I would maybe hold out on telling my parents though" She said thinking about how her father would blow up if he knew. 'He has a gentle nature with the family, but he always seemed to chase off any boys who came near me…'

"I guess you're right" He said and looked down at her, lifting her head from his chest to give her a tender kiss.

"You think Kimi will be home soon?" Shisuseru asked smiling mischievously.

"Hmmm, I think we may have an hour or to before she gets home" He said smiling, knowing what she wanted.

"Good" She said and threw herself at him once again.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

A/N: Finally! This one was really hard to write! I don't know why, but it was the most difficult one so far to write… Did the ending remind you of anything ;P Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review, then it would make me very happy! Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter ten

Thanks to KagInu snape for your review!

Chapter ten

"I slept with your sister"

Those words were enough to stop any thought that might have popped up in his head.

Fuo had just come home from Alex's when he discovered Daisuke sat in his room. Apparently he had had some big news for him. Now he knew. Then he paled.

"You aren't going to tell my parent are you?" He asked worried. Damn it! Why couldn't they have waited a bit to take it that far?

"Um, we hadn't planed on it and when I see the look on your face I guess that's a good idea, or am I wrong?"

"Daisuke, my friend, do you remember when Shisu's birthday is?" Fuo asked gaining a bit of the color in his face again. Now it was Daisuke's time to pale.

"Shit, she's still seventeen, isn't she?"

"Precisely! And you already turned nineteen, so that makes it even worse! As long as our parents don't know, until she's eighteen, then you're off the hook"

"Um, could you refresh my memory a bit on when that is?"

"In one month exactly, on October 12th" said after slapping himself on the forehead with his hand.

"Right, so no telling anyone, until that date"

"Right"

Fuo hoped he would talk with Shisuseru about things…

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Kagome, I'm worried about him" Natashi said with her hand in her lap. Kagome had come over to Natashi on her request. She was really worried about Genken.

"Relax and tell me what is bothering you about him"

"It's like he's possessed! He daydreams all the time, and that danish girl in his class keeps calling, every time he says he'll call later though, and when I ask he snaps at me. He doesn't talk to me anymore like he used to"

"He probably just has a lot on his mind right now, I mean, he's almost at the end of his puberty, his hormones are going crazy. I don't think you should worry too much about it though, it'll pass" Kagome replied comfortingly.

Just then the subject of their talk came in the door.

"Hey honey, how's your day been?"

Genken just grunted and walked upstairs to his room.

"See what I mean? And Josuke is away so I can't ask him. This is all just so frustrating!"

"He'll be fine. Maybe I could get Tsurine to ask him if something bothers him?"

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Finally her cheery self again.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"You can't be serious" Tsurine said looking at her mother as if she was crazy.

"I'm dead serious. You most have noticed anything about him that's unusual"

"Mom, I'm not going to tell you anything. If he hasn't told Natashi then he must have a reason. Besides, I don't know what possibly could be wrong, if there is anything wrong"

"I guess you're right. Oh honey I'm sorry for demanding such things of you, it's just, I'm worried about Natashi"

"I know"

"Okay, enough about that! It's your and Shimone's birthday in ten days, what do you want?"

"Oh mom, I don't know. Surprise me, like you and dad do every year"

Tsurine stood up and went to her room, she had homework that really bothered her, plus, she couldn't help but think about what her mother had said. Line had been calling him a lot? As long as she didn't try anything, cause then she would be in for a big-

'Whoa! How come I started thinking like that? Damn it, I must be PMS'ing. Guess Fuo and dad have to look out for us girls now since we all have it on the same time'

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Genken can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Tuesday and Tsurine wanted to talk to Genken.

"Um, sure"

"Alone?" She continued then walked away with him following her. She was nervous so she fiddled a bit with her customary braid. Soon they stopped at the same spot they were hiding at weeks before from Line.

"So, what's up?" He asked standing tall.

"Um, why weren't you at school yesterday? We had to work together in home schooling"

"Uh, yeah I had some business to attend to that couldn't wait, I'm sorry"

"What's up with you lately? We used to always be able to talk to each other, now you're all distant, my mother told me that you snap at yours. Is there anything wrong?"

Almost instantly he had gone stiff. "Are you spying on me?" he asked, hurt that she would do such a thing.

"No, it's just that Line had been calling you too and I was just worri-"

"Alright, that's it! How could you?"

"Please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm hurt. Please, just, go. I need some time alone"

Tsurine nodded, disappointed in herself. They never had had a fight, and now the first one came and she felt sad, so instead of going to class she went to the bathroom to think. They wouldn't miss her anyway, it was P.E.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shisuseru sat outside in the courtyard waiting for the others to appear. She had discovered something in P.E. that she needed to ask Fuo about. She sat beside Kimi who still was a bit dumbfounded at the discovery of her best friend and her brother now dating.

Once they came into sight Shisuseru stood up and went over to Daisuke hugging him.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for ten minutes"

"Oh nothing, Daisuke just had to pull a prank on Fuo, AGAIN, just five minutes before class ended, so all three of us got a speech on how to behave in class" said Alex as he sat down.

Kimi looked at him "Why all three?"

"I tried to stop it and he noticed"

"Sucks"

"Yeah"

It didn't seem as though anyone noticed Shisuseru pulling Fuo away from the others by the arm.

"What is it?" He asked turning around to face him.

"I don't know, I need your opinion" She said, then pulled down the collar of her shirt to show a mark on her chest, right where her heart was.

"Holy shit!" He said.

"What?" She asked, now worried.

"Do you know what that means?"

"What do you mean, it says 'mother' but how can that be so frightening?"

"No, it's not that. Don't you remember anything from the talk mom and dad had with you about bondings?"

Shisuseru's mouth dropped open. She didn't know if Daisuke would be ready for that kind of commitment! On the other hand, he really didn't have a choice. Now Shisuseru just hoped she hadn't chosen the wrong guy to spend the rest of her life with. Seconds later she felt Fuo's arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I am, I'm just contemplating telling Daisuke. I mean, do you think he would be happy or sad that he has to spend the rest of his life with me?"

"I am certain he is happy about it! Come on, you two have had the hots for each other for years!"

Shisuseru sighed "I guess you're right"

"I would on the other hand hold out on telling him. He really got shocked when he realized that you still are seventeen. I think telling him now would be too much too soon"

"I guess…"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" They heard Kimi shout.

"Oh nothing much" They said and went back to the others. Shisuseru was so relieved after her talk with her brother. She smiled. 'What would I do if I didn't have a family?'

AVAVAVAVAVA

It had been some time now and Tsurine thought that she had been sitting in the bathroom long enough. Just as she was about to walk out she heard voices. Afraid that it could be a teacher she hid. But instead it was Line and some other girl that she didn't remember the name of. Instead of going out, since it wasn't a teacher, she decided to stay and listen to what they had to say.

"So he finally wants to talk to you huh?" Said the girl.

"Yeah, I'm so thrilled! He said he wanted to talk to me in private be hind the school after class. All the calling finally paid off. I wonder what he wants." Line said.

'He?' Tsurine thought.

"He probably wants to ask you out, I would bet a thousand on it!"

"Oh my dear Genken, I can't wait to be in your arms! If it wasn't for Tsurine I would probably have had him a long time ago"

The bell rung.

"I gotta go, don't wanna be late!" Line said and they both exited.

Slowly Tsurine came out of hiding once the coast was clear. How dare she!? She was going to follow her and find out.

She ran towards the fire stairs and ran down to the ground floor and out. She slowly walked over to the corner of the school building and peeked around it. What she saw broke her heart.

There stood Line and Genken, kissing. Genken had his hands on her face and she had had hers behind his head. That second was enough to make her run away.

'How could he! After all those times he told me he disliked her!' that was the only thing that went through her mind as she ran past fellow students across the schoolyard and towards home. This was just too much. She began to cry.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Soon she arrived home and ran to her room tears streaming down her face. Why did it hurt so much? Then she remembered. By just a kiss they were bound together for life, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was so sad, she just wanted to die.

'I don't want to be with anyone else, I realize that now. I love him' She thought as she stopped crying. She stood up and walked to the bathroom filling the sink with water. This would keep the bleeding from stopping she thought as she opened one of the drawers and found a razor blade. Slowly fit determination she slid it vertically down her wrists and relaxed as all the pain left her body. She repeated the action on her other wrist before dumping both into the sink. She grew tired as slowly everything went black. But before she fell into the darkness she saw the face of Natashi in the door, shouting her name as she ran towards her.

Then everything was black.

A/N: Okay dark ending I know… Sorry! But I hope you liked the other stuff though and please stik around for the next chapter!

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

"Do you think she will be okay?" Natashi asked one of the doctors looking at Kagome. They had come in only half an hour ago and Kagome had panicked as soon as she saw her daughter, pale as a ghost with bloody bandages around her hands, come into the E.R.

"It'll take some time, but her daughter will be okay, so it shouldn't be too hard"

Natashi nodded.

"Did you call her husband?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, he's on his way, he just needs to pick up the other children"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shimone sat in class thinking about Mekura and how he had been entertaining her in the weirdest ways when she was over cleaning his house last Saturday. She had laughed so much it hardly came to any cleaning, before she had to go home and start her training with Shisuseru. She had caught on well but the triplets still annoyed her, making cruel jokes about her. 'Oh well, can't have everything now can I?' She asked herself before sighing. When the door opened everybody's eyes turned towards it. Who could be disturbing their class? They all thought. It was the principle. She walked over to the teacher and whispered something in her ear, then the teacher nodded and the principle walked down the rows of tables, until she reached Shimone's desk. 'Oh god, what now?' she thought.

"Ms. Sonmune, would you please come with me to the office?" She asked. Shimone was terrified and looked to Ana for help, but was surprised when she was looking down into her desk, her bangs covering her eyes. What was going on?!

"Yes ma'am" She said and followed. The triplets snickered.

Once she got out onto the hall and they were walking down to the office Shimone gathered up the courage to ask.

"Why did you come get me?"

"Your father should tell you, he's come to get you" She just said in an emotionless voice that she had never heard before. Once they entered the office Shimone saw Inuyasha.

"Dad? What's going on?" She asked running up to him as she saw how horrible he looked.

"It's you sister, she's in the hospital. I'm taking you and your siblings to see her"

'What is going ON?!' her mind screamed as she followed him silently.

AVAVAVAVAVA

The group once again sat by their tree, this time for lunch, talking. Nami was home because her father had grounded her for staying out late with Kimi those nights ago, so she was home schooled by her mother in that time. Therefore Kimi was sulking big time, and it didn't help one bit that Daisuke had just snuck off with Shisuseru in tow to do god knows what.

They stood behind one of the many trees in the schoolyard, making out.

"Why do we hide?" Shisuseru asked in between kisses once her had her pinned against the tree.

"Because you're not eighteen yet, and even though the school is causal about these things, I still don't wanna risk getting imprisoned for making out with a minor" He answered in between kisses. Slowly his hands went upward but as soon as they reached her breast she hissed.

"What is it? I didn't hurt you did I?" Daisuke asked worried.

"No, it's nothing. My breasts are just so sore, have been for a couple of days"

"Thank god, you had me worried there for a second" He said and kissed her again.

"Oh, so sweet" She said and kissed back.

Back at "the" tree Fuo shook his head while Kimi sulked further and Alex chuckled.

Fuo then turned to Alex wanting to ask him something.

"So, did you figure out those math problems after I left?" He asked.

Alex blushed. 'Still so shy' Fuo thought chuckling inside.

"Um, well… no. Could you come over after school and help me? I seriously don't get them! It's like when I look at the paper and the numbers and letters, and then suddenly I go blank! And they start dancing!"

Fuo almost laughed his head off if he hadn't suddenly spotted Shimone coming towards them.

"Hey, Shisu, get out here!" He shouted at his sister and best friend's direction.

Once Shisuseru was out from behind the tree she spotted Shimone as well.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Fuo asked, but before she got to answer Shisuseru fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"No, it's not true" She whispered.

"What?" Fuo was seriously scared now "How about telling me what's going on!"

Shisuseru looked incapable of voicing another word so he turned to Shimone.

"Tsurine tried to kill herself" Was all she needed to say before Fuo paled.

"Dad has come to get us, he's taking us to the hospital" She finished. Fuo nodded and turned to his other sister. She was currently located in Daisuke's arms, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go" He said gently, with barely any emotion in his voice. He had shut off, and it was scaring the other three. But Shisuseru wouldn't let go of Daisuke.

"Shi, you need to let go of me, so you can go to the hospital" He whispered into her ear. She shook her head. Why was she so scared?

"You can go too" Said a voice from behind them.

"I talked to the principle and he said that you could go too if you wanted since you know her too" Inuyasha said turning back around. It seemed to really have hit him hard.

"Shimone you can go with me, so can you Kimi, you others have to take the bikes, there's not enough room for all of you" He said then turned and walked towards the parking lot.

AVAVAVAVAVA

It had now been several hours since Tsurine had been brought into a room for herself and she was sitting and staring out the window. It had begun to rain. How fitting she thought. The door opened and Kagome stepped in. She had calmed down a bit. She walked over to the bed and stood looking at her. Silence. A couple of minutes went by and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" She asked a tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away before she saw it.

"I didn't want to live" Was her answer.

"But why like this? Why not talk to us first?" Kagome asked again.

"You wouldn't have been able to help me. No one can" Then she shut up. Kagome tried to ask more questions but she wouldn't answer. Instead she left to go to the family room where the rest of her family waited, together with friends.

She walked in and sat down next to her mother who they had informed and had left right away from Tokyo together with Souta.

"What did she say?" Kachi asked taking her hand.

"She said that, we wouldn't have been able to help her even if we knew why"

"What does that mean?" Natashi asked kneeling in front of her.

"I don't know"

Everyone went silent. Then Kagome turned to her eldest daughter. She had calmed down a bit too but was still holding onto Daisuke.

"Shisu… I hate to ask this of you but, would it be too much to ask if you-"

"No, mom, it wouldn't" She said standing up "I would do anything to help her get through this" She continued then walked over to her mother. Her mother nodded.

Shisuseru stood up once again and walked over to the door slowly sliding it open and then stepping inside, closing it after her. Now all they had to do was wait…

It hadn't been more than ten minutes before they heard the door slam open and Shisuseru stood there, fuming. "YOU!" She hissed looking at Genken who sat in the corner circles under his eyes. Everyone stood up, scared at what they saw. They had never seen her so angry!

"How could you!?" She yelled as she ran towards him and knocked him down, punching him several times. Inuyasha hurried and pulled his daughter off of him before she could do any mayor damage.

"What did I do?" He asked confused and scared.

"This is your fault!"

Everyone gasped.

"How is this, my fault?"

"You kissed Line!" as if it was magic, after having said that, she broke into tears again.

"What?! No! She kissed me! I tried to push her away"

"Might wanna tell that to Tsu! She can't be with you now because of that kiss! She loves you! Don't you get it?" She was now sobbing, seeking comfort in her fathers arms.

"What? How can she think that?"

"Uh oh" Said Natashi.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking at her friend.

"Don't tell me you told your children that a kiss is enough to bind a couple together?"

"Of course we did, we wanted them to make the right decision once they chose someone" Inuyasha was completely confused now.

"Oh no, they don't know" Natashi said as she looked at her husband. Josuke turned to them and explained.

"So you mean, you only get bound if you are soul mates?"

He nodded. Then turned to his son.

"You go in there and talk to her. And I don't want you coming out before she is at least a bit back to her normal self"

No one seemed to protest at that, and Genken went in.

AVAVAVAVAVA

For the third time that night, Tsurine heard the door open.

"Leave me alone. I won't talk" She said in an emotionless voice. When she didn't hear the door again she turned around to see who it was. Rage and sadness filled her suddenly.

"Get out! I don't want to see you!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving before I have told you something" He said walking over to her.

"Stay away! Don't come closer!" He looked hurt at those words, but she didn't care! He had hurt her! Now she was standing on her knees facing him

"I'm sorry for what you saw, but you're wrong! I didn't kiss her!"

Tsurine went silent.

"But I saw how you hand were on her face…"

"To push her away. She just walked up to me and kissed me without warning"

"I heard her tell someone that you wanted to talk to her in private" She was now clutching the sheets in her fists.

"I did. I was angry at her for calling me all the time and I was going to tell her off once and for all. She was fault in our first fight"

Silence... Then Genken spoke again.

"When I heard you had been brought to the hospital I was miserable. I thought about how we fought and I hoped to god that you wouldn't die, not before-"

He stopped immediately, as if he was afraid to say more.

"What? Not before what?" She asked. She had stopped crying by now and looked at him.

"I know that you think I'm bound to Line now, but that's not true"

Now she was confused.

"Your parents didn't know, so don't blame them, but in this time, bondings can only happen between soul mates"

"So, she's not your soul mate?"

He shook his head.

"Then… Who is?" She asked. She knew it might not have been the most genius question she could come up with, but having heard that made her heart jump with joy, and all the pain and misery she had felt was like washed away.

"I don't know but… I was hoping it was you" He said. By now he had walked all the way across the room to her bed and they were now very close.

"Really?" She whispered hope surging in her heart.

"Yes" he whispered back. They were so close now! Their lips were almost toughing and she couldn't help but close her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" She heard him whisper against her lips.

"Yes"

And so their lips met. It was sweet and tender and it made Tsurine's knees go weak. She felt his hands move to the back on her neck, one of them moved further up, caressing one of her ears. When they finally parted again, Tsurine's cheeks were blushing and they were both breathing a bit hard.

"Aishiteru Tsurine" Genken whispered looking into her eyes.

Tsurine gasped as tears filled her eyes, but happy ones this time, and hugged him close.

"I love you too" She said and felt him breathe out. 'He must have feared I would reject him' She thought smiling 'Never'

A/N: Juhuu! A happy ending! Of this chapter of course :P More coming soon! Please review!

Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter twelve

Okay guys, a tiny lemon in this one… marked places.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha!

Chapter twelve

That same Sunday five days later Shimone was on her way over to Mekura to do her weekly 'cleaning'. The whole family had been shaken from the incident but since Tsurine wasn't suicidal anymore they were calming down. At first Kagome had advised Shimone to tell Mekura that she wouldn't be coming over this week because of what had happened, but she had protested strongly. She told her mother that she made a deal with him and that she wouldn't feel right about leaving the house dirty for another week, but in reality she really needed to be close to Mekura. Her whole family had taken the rest of the week off to help Tsurine so she hadn't had any chances to see him and she really missed him.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open. When it didn't open she rang the bell instead, still nothing. Now she was beginning to get worried. He never took this long to open the door. She turned to the flower pot that stood on the steps and took out the key under it, then opened the door. Once inside she began looking for him. First the living room, seeing as it was the first room she came into, then the kitchen. He wasn't there… The bathroom was next but he wasn't there either.

"Mekura!" She called out listening for an answer, again ending up with no answer. There was still one last room she could think of where he might be.

"The bedroom! Why didn't I think of that one?" She scolded herself and walked towards it. When she opened the door she peeked in and saw him lying on the bed, asleep. Slowly and quietly so as to not wake him up, Shimone walked over to his bed and crawled in beside him. She leaned up on her arm and looked at him.

'He looks so peaceful' She thought and laid down. Minutes passed with her just watching him and listening to his calming breath. She began to feel drowsy and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. That seemed to wake him up.

"Hey Shimone" He said. She figured he had smelled it was her.

"Hey"

"How is your family doing? I heard from the principal what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the family's fine. A bit shaken, still, but okay"

"That's good" he said and turned on his side so that he was facing her, and tucked her close. "Are you tired?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.

"A bit… I just want to be close to you. I was a bit worried when you didn't come open the door"

"Oh, that… I had to stay up 'till late last night listening to some tapes that I had the class record on their first musical experience"

"You wouldn't have had to do that; you could do them today too"

"I know but then I wouldn't be able to spent time with you. You're turning seventeen tomorrow and since I probably won't be there in the morning to celebrate with you, I want to do it today"

"Aw, you're so sweet" She said and kissed him, but before she could release the kiss again he had put his hand behind her head deepening it. She felt his tongue stroke her lip so she opened her mouth letting it slip in. For some reason it was so erotic to lay in a bed making out, so she couldn't help become a bit excited. Apparently she wasn't the only one. She could feel it against her thigh since they were pressed so close together. She blushed as they parted and he seemed to be a bit embarrassed too, but she couldn't help but feel a bit flattered by it.

"Sorry" He said and sat up taking a pillow to cover it.

"No, don't be. It's okay. You're male and I'm female, it's a normal reaction"

"I know. It's just… You're not eighteen yet, and we've only been together for three weeks and…" He stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't get rid of it" He said. Now Shimone was blushing so hard she thought her head would pop off! "Not without…"

'Oh dear god!' She thought 'What am I gonna do? I can't sleep with him, I'm not ready to find out if he's my soul mate and I am a minor… but then again no one would have to know'

"May I help?" She asked. Mekura looked surprised.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I want to help" She said and inched closer to him, removing the pillow.

-------Lemon starts------

Slowly she leaned up and kissed him. Since he wasn't wearing anything besides his boxers it wasn't a hard task for her to reach down and pull out his erection crabbing a hold of it.

He hissed at the contact parting from the kiss and squeezing his eyes shut. Shimone gathered up the courage to look down. And dear god, she almost fainted. He was huge! She bend down and gave it a kiss on the tip making him moan and fall back onto the bed.

Slowly she took it in her mouth, tasting it, then she began licking it, going up and down. Mekura was now trashing around on the bed, moaning and groaning. Then she wanted to try something. She took as much in as she could, all the way down her throat ignoring the gagging reflex, and swallowed. It erected a long moan from Mekura, so she kept swallowing, even after he came, until everything was gone.

-------Lemon ends------

He was breathing hard now as Shimone lifted herself off and lay down beside him, his eyes closed.

Once a couple of minutes had gone by and Mekura's breathing had normalized he turned on his side once again.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have taken a cold shower or something" He said tucking her close once again.

"I know, but I wanted to…" She replied and closed her eyes.

"Either way, cold or not, I need a shower. You can do what you want while I'm in, then I have a present for you"

"Yay" She said clapping her hands.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"I need your help with something" Shisuseru said as Kimi and she were in the kitchen in Alex' apartment getting drinks. She had had some concerns about her and Daisuke's relationship because of the fact that she hadn't had her period yet and her breast were getting more and more sore by the day.

"What is it?" Kimi asked getting some glasses out of one of the cupboards.

"I need to get a pregnancy test"

Kimi dropped a glass on the floor.

"What's going on out there?" They heard Fuo's voice from the living room say.

"N-Nothing, I just dropped a glass, I'll clean it up"

Shisuseru waited silently as Kimi got out a broom to sweep up the broken glass. Even after having cleaned up Kimi was silent.

"Well?" Shisuseru asked, now getting a bit impatient. Kimi stood against the kitchen counter.

"How do you expect me to take this? I might be reacting a bit harsh, but damn girl, you're only seventeen"

"Almost eighteen"

"That doesn't matter much, you're still young" Kimi sighed. Now Shisuseru was really nervous. What if she was pregnant? How would Daisuke react if Kimi reacted this hard?

"But don't worry. I'm still your friend, and I'll help you" Now Kimi was smiling.

"How can I not worry! If you react this way, how will Daisuke react? I don't even want to think about it, what if he hates me?"

Now Kimi looked shocked.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to scare you like that" She said and walked over hugging her friend despite herself being a head shorter. "Trust me; he won't be mad, either way. He loves you just like you love him"

Shisuseru sniffed. "We just haven't told each other that yet. I haven't even told him about this" She said and pulled down the collar of her shirt, showing Kimi her bonding mark. She gasped, but then smiled.

"Why are you worried about that? You're soul mates! Now I'm certain, He won't get mad!"

"You think?"

"Hai! If you're soul mates it was meant to be"

Shisuseru whipped her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best"

"Now, let's get those drinks shall we?"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Tsurine was recovering fairly well and was sitting with Genken in his room on his bed cuddled together. They had spent most of the week trying to work on their relationship and work out any misunderstandings that might have come up.

"You know" Tsurine said and looked up at Genken "I always wanted to know one thing"

"Really? What might that be?" Genken said kissing her forehead.

"That one time where we were hiding in an alcove and we were pressed up against each other, you were breathing really hard, and I just wanted to know what got you so worked up"

He chuckled seemingly remembering what she was talking about.

"Well, I could tell you, but I'm not sure your innocent and cute ears could handle the news" He said and nipped at one of her ears on top of her head.

"Mou, aren't you seductive" She giggled. For some reason everything that had happened was like it never had happened. She had even told her mother that it didn't matter to her if she went to school again or not. Everyone was so worried about her because of her attempt to take her own life, with good right, but she thought they were overreacting. Everything turned out fine. That was one of the reasons why she spent time with Genken as much as possible. He didn't judge her and he didn't handle her like a glass that could shatter any minute. He almost acted as if it hadn't happened at all, with the exception of wanting to check her wounds every hour.

"I love you" He said and kissed her hugging her close.

"I love you too" She said back gladly accepting the kiss and the hug. She felt his hands on her ears and moaned a little at the sensation. They parted slowly but his hand didn't leave her ears.

"I have a present for you" He whispered getting up.

"But my birthday is tomorrow" She protested "Give it to me tomorrow"

"I won't, because my dad won't be happy about me giving it to you"

"Why not?" She asked now curious.

"It was his grandmothers and for some reason he thinks I should wait until we have been dating for at least five years, because he thinks I'll love you more when that time comes" He said roaming around in the drawers of his bedside table.

"Well, is he right?"

He stopped roaming and turned to her.

"No" He sat up again and held her shoulders "I don't think I could love you more than I do now, so I think you should have it now. Besides, I've loved you for more then five years, so it counts I think" He said and smiled. Finally he found it.

He opened the box for her and showed her a bracelet made out of gold chains and ruby stones that were shaped like little flowers.

"Oh, it's beautiful! I can't wear this"

"Why not?"

"I'll probably break it or lose it, you know how clumsy I can be"

"Of course I do, but I also know that you won't lose it, now give me your hand"

"You know, rubies are my favorite stone" She said after he had but it on.

He looked up at her, smiling"I know" and kissed her.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shisuseru stood outside the pharmacy store, waiting for Kimi to come out. She had been too scared to go in and buy one, and since most people in the little village knew Kimi was a lesbian, they wouldn't suspect her of anything when she said it was for a school project.

Moments later Kimi came out smiling.

"Well, did you get it?"

"Yeah, but not without telling them a little joke first. You know, I didn't tell them that it was for a project, I told them that Nami had impregnated me, hihi, you should have seen their faces when I walked out"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Maybe a bit. Come one, let's find a restroom"

It didn't take long for them to find one and they immediately began reading the instructions of the pregnancy test, carrying them out.

"I can't believe I just peed on a stick" Shisuseru said to herself.

"Well, you did wash your hands afterwards, so it's not that bad"

Shisuseru was quiet. In few seconds she would know whether or not she was pregnant. She was so nervous! It was right what Kimi had said to her before, she was really young. But then again, she was older than her mother was when she had Fuo, right? She hoped she remembered right.

Her watch went off, signaling that it was time to look at the test. Ever so slowly she turned towards it and couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek…

CLIFFIE!!!!! Hehe, hope you liked this one, and people, you gotta give me some reviews here! Without them, I have a hard time finding motivation to write. It's like no one is reading this! Anyways, it might take a bit time before the next one is up, I started collage about a month ago anf it's really hard, so I'll be focusing my energy on my assignments there, but reviews might tricker my want to write! And maybe post…

Anyways! Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

"cos(25)b÷6.12, is that it?" Alex asked sitting at the table in his living room. "Yes, now you just have to put 6,12 on the other side so it says 6,12×cos(25)b and write it on your calculator and you've got the answer"

Fuo was once again over at Alex' place, helping him with their math assignment. The only difference was that this time Daisuke was there too.

"How can you make sense out of this?" Daisuke asked with his pencil in his mouth lying on the floor.

"Easy, I listen in the classes" He replied with feigned hurt. Suddenly Daisuke's phone rang and he got up to pick it up.

"Hai?" He said and went out into the hallway.

"Fuo, could I ask you something?" Alex asked, an emotion in his eyes that Fuo couldn't quite figure out.

"Sure, what is it?"

He glanced towards the door to the hallway, then said.

"It can wait, it's a bit… private" His cheeks were a bit rosy, but Fuo dismissed it. He was always like that.

"Okay"

Shortly afterwards Daisuke popped his head in. "I'm gonna go, Shisu just called, she says she has something important to talk to me about"

"Okay"

They heard the door shut seconds later.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Shisuseru sat on one of the benches in the park, nervous. What would he say? She didn't even know how she felt about it herself yet. What was he going to say?

She didn't have much more time to think before she saw him coming towards her, breathing hard.

"What is it? You sounded worried on the phone" He said and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

She remained silent but turned towards him, taking a deep breath.

"What is it? Tell me, you're scaring me here"

"You know how we, made love, nearly two weeks ago?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Well, I have two things to say about that. The first thing is…" She paused. How was she going to put this?

"Okay, I won't beat around the bush" She said and pulled down her shirt so he could see her bonding mark.

He looked at her confused. "Cool tattoo, but what's that got to do with our love making?"

"It's got everything to do with it. Daisuke, this isn't a tattoo, it's a bonding mark, it means we are soul mates" She said looking him in the eye.

"I could have told you that" He said, smiling and gave her a peck on the lips. "If we weren't I don't know I could love you as much as I do"

Shisuseru got tears in her eyes. He loved her? Oh god, it just couldn't get any better!

"You love me? Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, her voice now only a whisper.

"I thought you knew? You love me too, don't you?"

"Of course! I don't think I could live without you"

"Good. Now, what's the other thing"

"Well… You know how I one day told you I had sore breasts?" he nodded "Well, I thought that a bit weird so I went online to check what it could be, I didn't want to go to the doctor for that, and I found a couple if suggestions. I knew it wasn't because they were growing so that left only one option"

"What was that?" He asked, he looked like he was getting a bit impatient.

"That I was pregnant"

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you?"

Shisuseru bit her lip.

"I went and took a pregnancy test, and the first one was negative. Since I wanted to be absolutely sure I took a second"

Another pause.

"Shi, you're killing me here, what did it say?"

'Okay, here goes' She thought.

"I'm… pregnant" She said at last.

He went completely silent, but still held on to her hand. Minutes passed by and she didn't know what to think. No emotions crossed his face other than thoughtfulness. Thoughts kept running through her head, what did he think, what would happen to them, what would happen to her, what about school, her parents?

Finally the silence ended.

"What now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do?" He elaborated.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?!" She said, now enraged. He sounded like he was suggesting she would get an abortion.

"I only-" he tried, but Shisuseru was too riled up to listen.

"Save it! I'm getting out of here!" she said and turned to walk away. When he reached out after her, she erected a barrio that neither youkai nor ningen could pass. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran as fast as she could. How could he?

Her conscience kept telling her that she was overreacting and that she should hear him out, but she wanted nothing of it. She just kept running. She knew only one place she could go without any questions being asked, her uncle in the feudal era.

It took an hour for her to get to Tokyo. She didn't even care if people would be worried about her, she just ran to her mother's childhood home, ran past her uncle Souta who was shocked to see her and jumped down the well.

Finally on the other side, she stopped. She had been so angry the whole way but now she couldn't anymore. Thought settled down and she began to cry. She felt so alone, and betrayed. He had said that he loved her and yet he had hurt her moments later. What was she going to do now? She had to get to the western lands, that was for sure. Her uncle knew how to help her.

She had just climbed out of the well and was sitting on the lib when she heard voices coming from the forest.

"I'm telling you, I can smell something!"; said a male voice, probably around twenty-five.

"But no one has come here for a long time, why now" Said another, this one female. She sounded like she was around Shisuseru's age. Finally they came out from behind the trees and revealed, as Shisuseru thought, a guy and a girl. The girl was petite and had black hair down to her but. She was dressed in a finely made yuka. The male was tall and handsome, with broad shoulders and long red hair. Behind him hung what seemed to look like a tail.

Shisuseru immediately recognized them.

"Shippo! Chika!" She said running towards them.

"Shisu-chan! What are you doing here?" Shippo asked, bewildered to see her.

She didn't say but only wept. Shippo looked at Chika for help and she only shook her head at him before taking her crying cousin from his arms, slowly walking towards a hut that lay only two minutes walk away.

It had taken some time for her to calm down and when she did she fell asleep.

Shippo sat down next to Chika who still looked confused.

"I think I know why she's here" Shippo said, a scowl on his face.

"Well? Tell me, I can't read minds" Chika said and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. She's pregnant" Chika looked at him confused.

"So?" She said "It pretty normal for a girl her age to have children"

Shippo shook his head. "You don't know as much about the future as I do. In her time it's very early to have children her age, she's still in school and has to concentrate on that, not a child. My guess is that she slept with someone who didn't want it"

"Oh" Chika went silent. There were still many things about her aunt Kagome's world she needed to understand. The fact that they didn't visit very often made it hard for her, because neither Shippo nor her parents could explain it all to her. All the books she had gotten from Kagome didn't always make sense because of that.

"Should we tell my parents?" Chika asked as she turned to Shippo.

"I don't know. I think we should wait for her to wake up, she must be exhausted"

"Un"

AVAVAVAVAVA

"What do you mean you just saw Shisu run past you?" Kagome exclaimed.

She had just gotten a call from Souta, stating that he just saw his eldest niece run by.

"I mean what I'm saying. I think she went down the well. She looked upset"

Kagome sat down. This just couldn't be happening. Everyone had just gotten over what happened with Tsurine and now this. She would surely have a nervous breakdown soon.

"All right, I'll get a hold of the kids and Inuyasha. We'll probably get there in a couple of hours"

"Okay. Ja Ne"

"Ja Ne"

Kagome hung up and took out her cell phone. First she called Inuyasha letting him know what had happened. He was going to come home immediately, then she called Fuo. She was very surprised at what he told her.

"I thought she was with Daisuke?"

"Why would she be with Daisuke?"

"She called him a couple of hours ago and told him she had something important to talk to him about"

"Could you talk to him? Maybe he knows what happened"

"Sure, I'll do that"

"Okay, see you when you get home. Bye"

"Bye"

Now she just had to get the twins home. That shouldn't take long. Tsurine was just next door and Shimone was on the other side of the road. She went next door first, knocking on the door.

Natashi opened the door.

"Kagome, how nice of you to stop by" She said smiling.

"Yeah, unfortunately I just came to pick up Tsurine. Shisuseru has run off to the feudal era so we need to get everyone together"

"Oh, well let me get her"

Moments later Natashi came down the stairs with a blushing Tsurine in tow. Kagome too tired to ask questions just told her to meet her at home. She had to get Shimone.

Knocking at the door she stood waiting. She knocked again, still nothing. Now she run the bell and knocked on the door. Just as she was about to knock again the door opened, a tall handsome man stood before her wearing what looked like wheat jeans and shirt.

"How can I help you?" He said his eyes flickering around.

"I'm Kagome Sonmune, and I'm here to pick up my daughter" She said in a firm voice.

"Ah, Sonmune-san, I believe we still have had to meet. Well let me get Shimone" He said and turned around to walk into the house again.

In the bathroom Shimone sat, holding the water pipe of the shower together with her hands and a towel.

"Your mother is here"

"What? But she never picks me up, why now? And what about you? You can't fix this water pipe yourself!"

"Well, I think you should go with your mother, I'll think of something"

"No way" She said and took his hands. "Here, hold this" She said then went to the door. She too was completely drenched.

"What happened?" Kagome asked when she saw her daughter just as drenched as he was.

"A water pipe broke. I have to fix it, then I'll come over"

"Okay, but hurry, if you're not home in an hour I'll send your father over to fix it instead"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Fuo had called Daisuke on the phone to ask him where he was and was told that he still was in the park. He went their without telling him what was up and when he got there he saw him sit on a bench.

"What the hell happened?" He asked a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"You talked with Shisu about something and now she ran off to the feudal era! What did you tell her?!"

Daisuke's head dropped. "She told me that we are soul mates"

"That can't be the only thing"

"I'm not finished… She told me something else too…"

"Well?"

"She told me… That she was pregnant"

Fuo went silent. Then spoke up again.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just asked her 'what now?' and then she freaked out thinking I wanted her to have an abortion! I only meant what she was going to do now, with school and telling your folks and stuff! She ran off before I could explain. I tried to run after her but she kept me back somehow" His voice was trembling now. Fuo had never seen his friend so upset, it scared him.

"Hey, let's get going, I'm taking you home to my place, so you can explain"

"What?! No! I can't meet your father's eye! He'll kill me!"

"No he won't, he'll be glad that you told him, instead of hiding. When it comes to serious things my father is surprisingly gentle"

Daisuke sighed, still not completely calmed down.

A/N: Yeah! Another chappy! Hope you liked this one, and I would love to get some response on this.

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

Slowly her eyelids opened up. Outside the window in the small hut she could see that it was still light.

'Where am I' she thought sitting up. Then she remembered and tears began to well up in her eyes, she quickly whipped them away though. 'No, I won't cry'.

She stood up to see if she could find Chika or Shippo. She walked around for two minutes before she found a room from wich she heard voices. She peeked around the opening and was choked at what she saw.

Shippo and Chika were both laying together, but that wasn't the shocking part. The fact they they sat kissing passionately made her almost gasp, so she quickly turned away and tried not to make too much noise to alert them.

She had never in her dreams thought they'd ever end up together. She knew he was very protective of her, but still.

She was now back in her room , or rather the room she had slept in, and decided that she might as well try to go back to sleep.

-

Only a couple of hours later the doormat was pushed aside and Chika stepped in. She went over and gently shook the already awake Shisuseru.

"Hey, we are going into town to buy groceries, do you feel like coming along?" She asked gently.

Shisuseru nodded "Yeah, but answer me this first, how come you live all the way out here and are you and Shippo together?"

Chika blushed, taken a bit aback with the sudden interrogation, she did answer though.

"Well, Shippo and I are mates. We got together almost a year ago. As for why we live out here" Her expression turned sad. "Otou-san didn't approve of us being together, so we moved out here until he can adjust to the idea of us being together"

"Why doesn't he approve of you?" that wasn't the Miroku she remembered.

"He says he's too old for me, that I should choose someone younger. But I love him and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else" She said at last with a bright smile on her face. "You still haven't told why you are here".

Now it was Shisuseru's turn to look sad.

"You know that Daisuke I told you about?" Chika nodded "Well, he and I bonded about two weeks ago"

"That's wonder full!"

"Yeah, I know, but then again not so much"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I found out yesterday that I was pregnant and then I told him. He freaked!"(1)

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you" Chika said laying a hand on Shisuseru's shoulder.

"So I came here, because I don't want an abortion. I want to go to my uncle's place, he'll understand and he won't ask questions, like my parents would"

"That's understandable" Chika said finally before the door mat was pushed aside for the second time.

"You coming?" Asked Shippo stepping in.

"Yeah, we'll be right out"

AVAVAVAVAVA

(Back to when Fuo took Daisuke to his home)

Inside the living room sat Inuyasha and Kagome across from Daisuke. The other children all sat at the top of the stairs trying to hear what was going to happen.

"So, Fuo says you met up with Shisu before she ran off. Care to share what happened?" Inuyasha inquired sternly. Kagome just sat by quietly. She knew what Inuyasha was doing.

Daisuke was ash grey but he managed to open his mouth.

"She called me because she had to talk with me"

"Well, what did she want to talk to you about?"

Daisuke went silent. He didn't know whether or not it was his privilege to tell Shisuseru's parents that she was pregnant. He did tell them one thing though.

"I don't know if you were aware of the fact that Shisu and I became a couple two weeks ago"

Kagome looked shocked. "No, we had no idea"

Inuyasha remained still. "Continue"

"Well, she told me, or rather showed me that we were soul mates"

Now Kagome couldn't stop herself, though she knew she shouldn't.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" She said and clapped her hands.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt like he was playing bad cop good cop. Again he remained still.

"I fail to see what that has got to do with her running away"

"She told me something else too, but I do not think it is my place to say what that is" He was no longer ash grey and his voice sounded confident.

"Well, then that leaves us to do nothing more than go to the feudal era. And you're going with us"

"What?!" Suddenly Fuo, Shimone and Tsurine came running into the living room.

"What do you mean he's going with us? He can't go through the well!" Fuo exclaimed.

"Geez, thanks buddy for the confidence"

"This has got nothing to do with having confidence in you, it just doesn't work"

"We've never tired" Tsurine piped in "With none of our friends"

Now Kagome voiced her thoughts again. "I have a feeling that it will work…"

Everyone stood up to get ready but Daisuke halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Inuyasha "Daisuke, i want you to know that I am not mad at you. I am thankfull that you chose to tell me, instead of avoiding me"

Daisuke nodded. "Your welcome"

AVAVAVAVAVA

(Forward to when the others went into town)

Walking down the path that led to the town, Shisuseru's mind began flooding with memories. She remembered when she first discovered that she loved Daisuke. She was in the feudal era at that time, and they were chasing rabbits for fun. She must have been twelve or eleven at the time. She remembered feeling such a rush whenever she got close. She talked to Kagome later and told her about the rush, and how it was similar to the one she felt whenever she was close to Daisuke, only with him it was much stronger and felt much better. Kagome explained that, that was because she loved him.

"Hey Shisu, we're here" Shippo said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out"

"So, when do you plan on going to your uncles fortress?"

"I was hoping to go as soon as possible. I should only take half a day if I run at full speed, I just need some supplies"

"You can have them from us, we have plenty"

"Thanks you guys!"

"No problem"

They were shopping for an hour or so, then Shisuseru thought it was time to leave. They didn't think it would be a good idea if they went and visited Sango and Miroku, he was probably still upset about Shippo and Chika.

"Bye, I'll see you sometime" Shisuseru said waving at them.

"Bye" They said in unison and stepped into their own hut again.

'Shippo and Chika, who would of thought'

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Mom we don't all have to go, do we?" Shimone asked. She really didn't want to leave for a while again, not when she finally could go to school again and see Mekura.

"No, not all of you, but I would appreciate it if Fuo at least went with us"

"Do I really?" He protested. Alex was about to tell him something important when he left to find Daisuke. He really wanted to know what that was, and he wanted to spent some more time with him.

"Yes, actually you do. We need you in case Daisuke doesn't go through then it will be your job to carry him to the ER" Inuyasha said teasingly.

With demon ears you were able to hear the gulp that came from Daisuke.

"Don't worry, you'll manage" Tsurine whispered from behind him.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Finally Shisuseru arrived at Sesshomaru's place. It hadn't taken as long as she expected and she was happy to finally be there. She hurried up the road that lead to the giant gate and pushed it open.

Just inside she saw Sesshomaru and Rin's second child playing in the garden. Her name was Inoue, she had white hair like her father, but brown eyes like her mother. She was eight.

"Inoue!" Shisuseru shouted and ran over to her cousin hugging her close.

"Shi-chan, what are you doin' here?" She asked surprised. Shisuseru noticed the accent and couldn't help but think about how she regretted to have brought the cd with hip hop songs with her one time.

"I came to see your father, is he here?"

Inoue nodded. Taking her hand she lead Shisuseru to the backdoor and dragged her all the way to Sesshomaru's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Shisuseru heard a faint voice through the door. Slowly the door opened up.

"Chichiue, Shisu is here!" Inoue said with excitement in her voice smiling.

Sesshomaru's head jerked up as he heard his daughter. At first he didn't believe her but then the smell of his eldest niece filled his nostrils, including another smell, that didn't sit quite well with him.

"Inoue-chan, would you mind leaving us alone?" He said with a soft voice that he usually did when he talked to one of his children.

"Hai Chichiue"

She skipped out again and closed the door behind her.

Shisuseru hurried over and jumped on him.

"Uncle, I missed you so much!"

"Well, I missed you too, but would you mind telling me why you are here, and pregnant no less?"

Shisuseru's head fell, she had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Well?"

"I told the father and he freaked, so I wanted to get away from him as far as I could, and I thought of here. Please don't get mad at me, I hoped you wouldn't!"

He said nothing for a moment and looked to be thinking.

"Do your parents know you are here?"

"No…" She said quietly.

"Well, then we just wait for them to get here. It wouldn't make sense for us to travel back, they must have found out by now" He said patting her head.

Shisuseru's heart leapt with joy. She was at peace.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Well, are you going to jump in or what?" Inuyasha said sternly as he spoke to Daisuke. He was getting impatient with him. Despite the fact he was gratefull of him telling the truth, he was still a bit annoyed with him.

"I will" Daisuke said and walked to the rim of the well. He stood for a couple of seconds more, then he felt a push on his back and fell in.

He shot his eyes tightly, afraid that he would crash on the bottom of the well. When nothing happened he opened his eyes. Everywhere around him there was light. He started to wonder if he had died and gone to heaven until he finally landed softly on the bottom, apparently on the other side.

He didn't get much time to think before the light appeared again and Fuo stood beside him, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Guess I don't have to drag you to the ER"

When they got out of the well, Inuyasha and Kagome shortly followed, Kagome in the arms of her husband.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Let's go to Sango and Miroku's, they should know something" Kagome suggested.

It only took about five minutes before they were at the hut that used to be Kaede's and knocked on the wall.

"Dozo" It sounded from inside. When they walked in Inuyasha was warned with a squeal before his wife was taken out of his reach and into a big bear hug from Sango.

"What are you guys doing here? And who's that?" She asked and looked at Daisuke.

"I'll tell you about him later, first, do you know where Shisu is?"

Sango looked confused. "Why would I know where she is?"

Kagome faltered. She had so hoped that she knew.

"Souta told me over the phone today that he saw her run into the well house" Kagome said worried. What if she had been eaten by a Youkai?

"Wait" Sango said with a far off look, then she suddenly shouted "Miroku!"

"Hai Koi, what's the matter? Ah, dear friends!"

"That has to wait. Do you remember Hanako who was here a couple of hours ago? She said something about a newcomer in the forest who left shortly after again with Chika and Shippo"

Miroku grew solemn.

"Why would I listen to anything like that when that fox is involved"

"Oh stop it! It's not the time!"

"What fox, do you mean Shippo?" Fuo asked.

"Don't you dare name him in my presence!"

"Miroku, out now!" Sango said angrily. Miroku still fuming burst out of the hut.

Everyone looked confused, Daisuke mostly because he had no idea at all who these people were.

"Sango, what is going on?" Kagome asked her friend concerned.

"It happened a month ago. Miroku caught Shippo and Chika together and he went ballistic! He told Shippo to leave her alone but then Chika said that she loved him and he told her to leave and not return until she realized that she had made a mistake"

"Oh my" Kagome said with a hand on her chest.

"I know. I keep telling him it doesn't matter because they love each other but he keeps telling me to stay quiet and says that she is too young for him. I still visit them, they live not far away from the well, but of course without him knowing"

"I'm sorry" Kagome said hugging her.

"Don't worry, he'll come around sometime, I just don't know when. But enough about that, let's go to them instead. Hanako was here earlier needing some herbs and said she saw a new girl in town that looked a lot like Shisu together with Shippo and Chika"

Once there Sango knocked and called out. "Is anyone home?"

From a room came Chika and greeted her mother but then she stopped, surprised to see so many people, one who she didn't know.

"Okaa-chan, what is going on?"

"Have you seen Shisu?"

"As a matter of fact, we have" Said Shippo who came out behind her "Why do you want to know?" He had smelled Daisuke and immediately recognized his scent.

"Well, will you tell us?"

"First I need to know if you were told why she left?" Shippo was apparently angry about things but the others didn't understand why.

"No, Daisuke wouldn't tell us. He said it wasn't his place to tell us" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe we should tell them?" Chika said to Shippo. He nodded and turned to the others again.

"He impregnated her"

"HE WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted and turned to Daisuke and tried to strangle him forgetting all about how he shouldn't be angry at him, if Fuo hadn't jumped in front of him.

"Dad, there must be more behind it"

"There is" Daisuke said from behind Fuo "She misunderstood what I said to her afterwards. She thought I asked her if she wanted an abortion or not when I only meant what she was going to do about school and you guys"

"What did you tell her exactly?" Kagome asked.

"What now? That's what I said, I'm pretty sure"

"Well, now we know why she left, tell us where she is!" Inuyasha was losing his patience.

"She went to the westernlands, to visit your brother" Chika said "You might want to go there, She's really upset"

Daisuke couldn't help but feel bad. He really was sorry that everything had went the way it did.

AVAVAVAVAVA (Hours later)

Shisuseru sat in the library playing with her eldest cousin, Kichiro, Inoue had been sent to bed since she was too young to stay up, though Kichiro was going to be sent to bed in an hour or so.

"Shisu, do you want anything to eat?" Rin asked as she walked in.

"No thank you auntie, I'm fine"

"Okay, but just so you know, your family just arrived"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, they just came in"

And right then Inuyasha and Kagome came bursting in the doors hugging their daughter close.

A/N: confrontation! I wonder how things will go now? Seriously, I don't even know exactly right now. I do realize that this chapter and the one befoe, did take in a lot of information about Shisuseru and Daisuke, but next I hope to have a lot with Alex and Fuo, maybe a bit Tsurine and Genken. Tell me what you think, I really don't like this chapter much so I tried to make it longer to make up for that. By the way, I hope i didn't mess up the timeline in this, I really struggeled with it.

1: okay, he really didn't, but that's how Shisu recieved it.

Ja Ne!


	16. Chapter fifteen

This chapter is dedicated to x.blood-diamond-chic-94.x thank you for curing my writers block!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter fifteen – Discovery on many sides

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Shisuseru asked a bit bewildered that they were there.

"We came to get you of course" Kagome said hugging her close.

"But, I don't want to go back" She said and pulled away. Just then did she see that Fuo was there too… And so was Daisuke. "Why did you bring him?" She asked angry, her temper flaring again.

"You need to talk, both of you" Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to talk to him" She said stubbornly. Daisuke was silent the whole time, trying not to anger her further, even though he longed to have her in his arms.

"You need to, you have seriously misunderstood each other and you need to talk things out. I don't want a grandchild that's spilt between its parents"

Shisuseru glared at Daisuke "You told them?"

"No, I didn't, I thought it wasn't my place to tell them. Shippo and Chika did"

"It's true, they did. Daisuke didn't want to tell us" Kagome said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll leave so you two can talk" Rin said pushing everyone out expect for Daisuke and Shisuseru of course.

Silence followed for some time, neither knew how to start. Finally Shisuseru had enough.

"What do you want from me? I thought you didn't care?"

"When did I ever say that?" He asked surprised.

"When you asked if I wanted an abortion or not?"

"I never said anything likely to that! I asked you "what now" and I meant what were you going to do about your parents and about school?" He walked closer to the now crying Shisuseru.

"I love you, no matter what; I would have wanted children eventually. Fate has it that we would have them now" He was now embracing her kissing away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, I was so nervous and afraid that you would reject me that my mind thought the worst" She cried, her body shaking. "When I saw how strongly Kimi reacted when I asked her to buy a test for me, I feared you reaction, I was afraid you'd leave me"

"Never" He said hugging her tightly to his body.

Minutes went by with them just holding onto each other, occasionally squeezing. Finally they pulled apart.

"So, you wanna go home?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I want to stay here for a while. People won't judge me here because I'm pregnant, they might not tell me in our time, but they would talk behind my back"

Daisuke nodded. It was understandable. Seconds later the door burst open and everyone fell through in one big heap of people. Realizing they had fallen through the door they all scurried away all muttering about how they had to check on this and check on that.

Shisuseru laughed. "My family is whack" She said, then took Daisuke's hand and put it on her belly "Well, with this one, that makes it our family"

Daisuke smiled "Yes, our family"

AVAVAVAVAVA

Outside in the garden Inuyasha, Kagome and Fuo were getting ready to depart. Daisuke had decided to stay with Shisuseru before they too would travel home. Kagome had tears in her eyes, hugging her daughter.

"You be good to each other. I'll talk to the school. I must have gotten some skills from my own time of travelling back and forth" She said "But I don't know what to do about you Daisuke"

"Oh, don't worry about me. My parents are away for at least another month, I'll be back to talk to them by then" He said.

"Don't worry mom, we won't stay for long, just long enough to get used to the thought of becoming parents before we throw ourselves into school again" Shisuseru said comfortingly with soft eyes.

Kagome nodded and stepped away following the other two who had already started walking having said their goodbyes.

All the way home Fuo couldn't help but speculate what Alex had wanted to tell him. But he did know one thing he was looking forward to… spending time with him alone. He was a bit nervous. He had never been completely alone with him after he realized that he had the hots for him. Or was that the only thing? Fuo had experienced different feelings whenever he was around Alex, and not just the ones you would have had for the one you fancy, no. his heart started to pound, he felt lightheaded and he couldn't get enough of being with him! The only thing missing now before he was sure this was more than an infatuation was if he began to dream about him. 'But that's not happened' he said to himself but a voice inside his mind kept saying; _not yet…_

Fuo shook his head and realized they had arrived at the well. Shaking his thoughts out of his head completely he followed his parents into the well.

AVAVAVAVAVA

The next day in modern time Shimone sat in math class, waiting for it to be over. She still couldn't believe herself, that she had done… that, to Mekura! Admittedly, she liked it, and she was certain he did as well, but sitting through music class and not being able to touch him, only watch him… Her hands were itching and it was something she didn't understand.

She had always been a sweet and shy girl and now she was turning into a woman with raging lustful dreams that she couldn't control. She was afraid she would start daydreaming soon…

"Sonmune-san, could you please pay a bit more attention?" her math teacher asked sternly from in front of her. Apparently she was already starting! She really had to talk to Mekura about this.

She stood outside the music room, waiting for it to empty of students before she walked in. She noticed that music was playing, a piano, and looked towards the back where it stood. Mekura sat playing a beautiful tune with Kuro's head in his lap.

She closed the door and slowly walked down to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey" He said but kept playing, a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"What are you playing?" Shimone asked softly scooting a bit closer.

"Something I dedicated to you, silently, when I first heard you voice" he said just as softly finishing his play. "It isn't done yet, but I hope you'll like it once it's finished"

Shimone couldn't believe how touched she felt, just minutes prior she thought their relationship was nothing but lust, and now, he had done something so romantic that she didn't know what to think. Before she knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kuro whimpered a sign to Mekura that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked and when Shimone hiccupped his eyes widened. He felt for Shimone and found her face, cheeks drenched in tears. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned whipping away her tears with his thumb.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's me"

"What is?"

Shimone was glad she had remembered to lock the door, when she threw her arms around him and sobbed silently.

"Shimone, you are scaring me, what's wrong?"

Slowly she calmed down and sat up again. Taking a deep breath she began.

"You know how I… pleased you yesterday?" He nodded, a glint in his eyes. "Well, I've kind of had many dreams before that, you know, about you and me" If she could get anymore red in the face, she would surely faint.

"Really?" He asked his voice sounding curious.

"Yes, and I have never been like this before, it's so confusing!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, or confused for that matter. It's pretty normal, and I must admit, I'm not completely innocent either"

It took a while for the words to sink in but when they did, Shimone turned scarlet. She was just about to reply when the first bell rung, signaling for all students to go to the next class.

"you better hurry before you get detention for being late" Mekura said kissing her full on the lips before standing up. Slightly dizzy, she stood up and walked out fingers touching her lips.

'maybe it isn't just lust?' she thought dropping her hand and smiled walking to her next class.

AVAVAVAVAVA

On Narai Hauken Tsurine had just met along with Genken. Their first class had been canceled so now they had german. Tsurine let out a sigh of relief when they entered the classroom to see that Line had not yet arrived. She was a bit afraid of the confrontation, One thing that did bother her though was the people starring at her. She stepped slightly closer to Genken and felt his arm around her tighten. It comforted her that he was there for her.

They walked over to Rini who sat on the side. She apparently hadn't noticed them since she was talking to Haku and had her back to them.

Tsurine tapped her on the shoulder, but wasn't expecting her to jump on her and give her a hug that nearly suffocated her.

"Tsu-Chan! I was so worried about you!" She said letting go, then slapped her on the arm, "Don't ever do that again" Before hugging her again.

Tsurine's heart warmed. The class had begun to act a bit like nothing had happened again, which comforted her a great deal.

Minutes went by and people were chatting amongst each other and Rini and Tsurine were discussing dresses when suddenly everything went quiet. Tsurine turned to the door an saw Line standing there, eyes wide starring from her to Genken and back again. Suddenly her expression changed to one of fury before she stormed out with death in her eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Rini said, her eyes still on the door.

Tsurine, too, couldn't shake the feeling of dread out of her head.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Finally Shimone was out of school and on her way home. The school bus had a flat tire so it wouldn't be able to drive anyone home or to school until it had been fixed. Skipping a bit to the beat of the music on her mp3-player, she thought about how Ana had been worried about her before she walked away. Shimone had assured her that she was going to be fine, though it didn't seem to satisfy her completely.

'I wonder why she so suddenly was so worried. I've walked home before' she thought. She was going over to Mekura again. Since her parents hadn't come home yet she was going to spent as much time as possible with him, without her parents knowing.

As she turned the corner to the street she saw a strange car parked in front of her house. A bad feeling crept up on her as she looked towards it. She noticed two guys sitting in it looking at her. As she walked towards Mekura's house a feeling of dread grew as one of them pointed at her and then at something in his hand. Suddenly the car sped towards her and she broke into a run.

She had just reached the door when they called her. Without thinking she turned around and was shot. Startled she fell against the door and heard tires screeching as the car drove away seconds later. The last thing she heard before everything went black was Kuro.

AVAVAVAVA (Okay, this part will be from Mekura's P.O.V. and shortly before the shot was heard)

I sat in my living room "Reading" a book when Kuro stirred against my hand.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked. He whimpered and I got a little bit worried. I put down the book and followed the slight pitter patter of his paws on the floor. Suddenly I heard a loud noise before I heard a thud coming from the outside.

"Shit! What the hell was that?" I asked out to no one in particular.

Kuro stood barking in front at the door apparently waiting for me to open. As I did something hit my legs and Kuro began to howl. I bent down to touch and felt a human face. Panic filled my mind as I noticed the scent to be the sweet scent of Shimone. Horror crept up on me as I felt around and discovered a wound on her stomach and smelled the stench of blood.

"No no no no, this can't be true! Not now" Quickly I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, calling an ambulance.

How could this happen, who would do this?

The paramedics arrived soon after. I just kept applying pressure to the wound as tears kept streaming down my face.

'God, please save her. I… I can't live without her'

AVAVAVAVAVA

Tsurine, Rini, Haku and Genken all sat in a group in social studies discussing foreign taxes when their teacher came up to them.

"Tsurine, can I speak with you in private?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back" She said to the others before following her teacher a few feet away. "What is it?"

"We just got a call from you sister's school, she's been shot and apparently one of her teachers is with her" The teacher said in a sympathetic voice.

Tsurine felt a tear run down her cheek as she nodded, trying to stay calm. "How is she?" She asked her voice trembling. Genken must have noticed her distress because he was suddenly beside her.

"She's okay for now, but she has lost a lot of blood so I'm going to take you there"

"Can Genken come with me?"

"Of course, with your parents and other siblings away you need all the support you can get"

It didn't take as long as she had expected to get to the ER. She hadn't expected to see the so called teacher so upset. She didn't know what to think but sat down next to him anyways and touched his shoulder.

He jumped at the contact which in return made her jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Shimone's twin sister" She said her heart beating.

"Oh, it isn't your fault, you see, I'm blind so I didn't see you" He said.

"Again I must apologize. Did the doctors tell you anything?" She asked softly. He really looked upset.

"No, they wouldn't tell me since I'm not family" he said with a bitter tone.

Tsurine was about to respond when a doctor entered.

"Are you related to Ms. Sonmune?"He asked.

"Hai, I'm her twin sister" she answered "How is she doing?"

"Her situation is severe. We got the bullet out and luckily it didn't damage any major organs, but she has lost a lot of blood. If she doesn't get any blood soon she will not make it"

"Well, then give her the blood!" Genken shouted.

"Unfortunately it is not that simple. Her blood type is very rare and she can only be given the same blood. Unfortunately we don't have anything in stock. We are having some shipped here but that should take two hours, two hours that she doesn't have. I was hoping that you might have the same blood type as her"

"I'm A , that's not very rare" Tsurine said "What is her blood type?"

"She has AB , you won't do" The doctor said, a little to himself as well.

"I'm AB , take my blood!" Tsurine heard Mekura say.

"Excellent, follow me. We'll have to transfer the blood directly from your body to hers until the bags get here"

Tsurine followed silently as the teacher was guided along. She felt Genken walking next to her and she looked up at him.

'I'm happy he's there for me, but why does he seem more upset than me?'

A/N: There! I had to go through this three times before I was satisfied with it, and even now, I don't like the end of this chapter completely. But, here you go, hope you enjoy it! And please please PLEASE review, it makes the little wheels in my brain working so I can write.

Ja Ne!


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

This couldn't happen, not again. Why did this have to happen to their family? Inuyasha was worried for his wife. Another blow, and she would break down.

They had come home to discover a police car outside their house. They explained things and took them to the hospital. They were still waiting for information from the police when the doctor came out to them in the waiting room. Fuo sat next to Tsurine who was clinging to Genken. Next to Genken sat Inuyasha who had an arm around Kagome.

"Sonmune-san?" The doctor asked and Inuyasha stood up.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is doing fine we were able to remove the bullet and we managed to give her back the blood she lost. We will have to keep her here for a couple of days for observation, just to be sure"

The sound of relief went through the room and Kagome stood up

"Thank you doctor, you have no idea how grateful I am" she said as she stood beside her husband.

"Oh, do not thank me, thank the man who brought her here"

"Man?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes. If he hadn't given her some of his blood before the bags could get here, she would have surely died"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before turning to Tsurine, who had been there longer.

"It's one of her teachers, didn't get the name. Apparently he's blind" She answered softly.

"Blind?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. Do you know who he is?"

"It's her music teacher, the one she helps every weekend with cleaning his house"

"Oh him" Inuyasha said.

"Where is he anyways?" they asked the doctor.

"Oh, he was quite exhausted while donating blood, so we had him put in a bed next to her" he answered smiling.

Suddenly the room was void of father and brother.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Light shone through the window awakening Shimone. She felt weird, like her body was tingling. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was trying to remember what had happened but her memory was blank. As her gaze turned to her right she saw Mekura sitting in a chair next to her, he was also wearing a hospital gown. She smiled, he looked like an angel. Slowly she lifted a hand and stroked his hair. His head shot up, eyes still closed.

"Shimone? Are you okay?" He asked his voice hoarse and filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened, I can't seem to remember"

"I don't know exactly, but I heard a loud sound when I was home and when I opened the door you were hurt. I called an ambulance and they told me you were shot. I sat by you the whole way but once we got to the ER I wasn't allowed further, since I wasn't a family member. It wasn't until your sister came that they told me anything. I was so miserable. I thought I lost you".

A tear slipped down his face and Shimone wiped it away. "Go on"

"When the doctor then said that you needed blood and they didn't have any, I felt my heart stop. But then he said you had O and I saw a way to help! I gave you some of mine! I was so grateful to realize that I could help you"

"You gave me blood?"

"Yes, I couldn't live with the thought of losing you, so I had to do something, and fate has it that I have the same blood type as you"

Now it was Shimone's time to cry.

"No one has ever done something like that for me" She said, then noticed his eyes were still closed. "Could you open your eyes? I want to see them"

Mekura nodded his head before he opened them. Quickly he opened them after uttering a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Shimone asked suddenly worried.

"I… I'm not blinded!" He said before opening his eyes a bit more carefully.

"Wh-What?"

"I-I can see! Oh my god, I can see!" Now the tears were ones of joy, not sadness.

"But how?"

"I don't know, I don't know! Oh but god, you're so beautiful! More so than I imagined"

They hugged each other close and were just about to kiss when the door burst open. In came Inuyasha and Fuo. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they got in, seeing them so close though… Well let's just say hell would have been a very pleasant place to be at.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Luckily for Mekura, Kagome came just in time to calm both husband and son down. Now Fuo and Inuyasha were sitting at the far end of Shimone's bed and Kagome to Shimone's right. Mekura was still sitting to her left and Tsurine was sitting between Genken and Fuo.

Kagome was the one to break the silence.

"So, how is it that you can finally see?" She asked, actually kind of curious.

"I don't know. It's a miracle, that's for sure" He said smiling.

"How did you get blind in the first place?" Tsurine asked, also interested.

"When I was a baby my mother suffered from Munchausen and took Methanol everyday to get blind. Unfortunately it didn't affect her at all. She was still feeding me and the methanol went into her milk and poisoned me instead. I was lucky that my father found out in time or I would have died" he explained.

"Oh that's horrible!" Shimone exclaimed her hand flying to her mouth.

"Perhaps, but I still lived a happy life" He didn't seem to be able to get the smile off his face. It was probably obvious but still, Shimone loved seeing him smile.

"That still doesn't explain why you got your sight back" Inuyasha pressed.

"I think I have a theory-" Tsurine began.

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom" Shimone said quickly getting up, the sleeve of her shirt falling down from her shoulder in the process. Underneath it was a kanji mark, it read 'Warau'. Laugh, smile.

Kagome sat shocked. Apparently she was the only one who had noticed.

"I'm going with her, I need to ask her something" and so she was off to pursue her daughter.

Before Shimone could close the door to one of the restrooms Kagome walked in.

"Mom, I'll be right back, don't worry about me" Shimone said thinking her mother had followed her out of concern. She had, but not the concern she thought she had.

"Shimone, do you have any tattoos?" she asked.

"No, mom how would I get those, I would need your permission first"

"Did you and Mekura have sex?"

Shimone blushed immediately and looked away from her mother.

"You have?"

"No, haven't…"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You can't tell dad, he'll kill him"

"I won't, I promise"

Shimone took a deep breath, but still blushed a bit. "Last time I went to Mekura's that day where you came over… well when I came he was in bed so I joined him… he got a bit excited and apologized. He told me he was going to take a shower but I chose to… help him" Shimone couldn't believe she had just told her mother that!

"Ah… well, then let me ask you, did he give you blood directly?"

"I don't know, maybe, mom these questions don't make sense, what is it that you want to know?"

Kagome stepped up to her daughter and brushed her sleeve from her shoulder. "This, it just appeared today didn't it?"

Shimone looked in the mirror across her shoulder and saw the kanji and gasped.

"When did-"

"Before you say anything I would like to tell you something first"

"O-okay"

"When I first discovered that you were being tormented in school I was very worried. I felt like a bad mother when I didn't try as much as I should have to help you, or to make it stop. Then this year, I knew something good would happen. You found someone, you weren't teased as much, but my hope sank first when you were beaten by the triplets and then when I heard that you were shot… I was afraid that you were going to turn into a disaster, into one of those kids who are miserable all their lives and end up killing themselves. But when I saw how Mekura was staring at you and you at him, I was filled with new hope. That hope was intensified when I saw your mark"

"But mom, what is that mark?"

"I thought you would have figured that out by yourself. I think it's your bonding mark"

Shimone went silent for a minute, before she realized what her mother was telling her.

"You mean, Mekura is my soul mate? But how? We haven't even-"

"If you remember, someone told us that no one knows how bondings are trickered anymore. Maybe this one was trickered when he saved your life?"

Shimone was overjoyed. If this was true, she was going to be happy for the rest of her life!

Inside with the others the air was tense. Both Fuo and Inuyasha were glaring holes into Mekura, both imagining ways to hurt him very badly if he ever hurt Shimone. Tsurine was the only thing in the room keeping them from jumping on him. Genken had left because of school since everything was under control and Mekura… He was looking around the room at everything like he had never seen such things before. Which he probably hadn't, or at least he couldn't remember when he had.

Just as Inuyasha was about to burst, Kagome and Shimone entered.

"So, you wanna hear my theory now that you are here?" Tsurine asked.

"We probably shouldn't. Let's give Shimone some time to rest everyone"

"Yeah, let's all just get home" Inuyasha said anxious to get Mekura away from his daughter.

As Kagome ushered everyone out of the room though, he couldn't help but notice that Mekura was still seated next to the bed.

"Hey what about-"

"Don't you mind that, you should get back to work again and the kids should go to school" Kagome said pushing him further out the door despite his protests.

Once everyone had gone Shimone and Mekura were alone once again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned and turned back to Shimone who had lain down in her bed again.

"I'm fine, feeling better than ever," She replied smiling "but it's you I'm interested in, knowing how you feel"

"What do you mean?" He was now almost on her bed.

"You gave me blood! That must have tired you out terribly. And on top of that you suddenly got your sight back!"

"And that is exactly why I don't get why you are so concerned. I got my sight back and what makes it even better is that, now I can finally see you!" His hands came to her face and gently his thumbs stroked the sides. "I know you probably weren't able to see it since I've been good at hiding disappointment over the years, but I was sad that I couldn't get to see you right. The image I made of you in my mind after I got to "see" you is nothing compared to reality" he whispered, their faces close.

Shimone went silent again.

"I'm happy. I have always been so sad that I couldn't see and I've been so angry at my mother for doing this to me"

"You shouldn't blame it on your mother, she was sick herself"

"I know, but I couldn't help but blame her every time something failed because I was blind"

Shimone wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. He seemed a bit surprised but relaxed into the embrace and sighed, content. Minutes went by where they just held each other, when finally Shimone yawned.

"Are you tired?" Mekura asked.

"A bit"

"You should go to sleep. I'm still here when you wake up"

"Okay" She said before lying down again.

She was happy.

AVAVAVAVAVA

A few days later Tsurine was in school again. Having a special bond to her sister made her decide to spend some time with her. Seeing as she had been out of school for a few days, including Genken (he made some excuses that Tsurine didn't know anything about to his mother) they had no idea of what was going on at school. Before going to the classroom with Genken, Tsurine had gone to the restroom. She had forgotten to brush her teeth at home.

Slowly walking back she could hear Line's voice coming from the classroom. Something told her not to go in yet, so she waited outside, eavesdropping.

What she heard shocked her.

"Oh Gen-Chan, you must be devastated! To have something so horrible happen to someone one you love?"

Peeking inside Tsurine saw Line clinging to Genken's arm just like she had done at the beginning of the year. Though she was seething, she stayed put.

"What do you mean?" She heard Genken reply.

"Well, you must be devastated that Tsurine was shot down? I was so shocked when I heard it, I wanted to go to you, but I thought you might want some alone time" Line said, sounding fake.

"Oh, that, well… to tell you the truth, I was getting kind of tired of her" Genken said. Surprised at this Tsurine was about to go in when she caught his eye. He had a plan of some sort, and did not want her to come in just yet.

"Really? But, then why haven't you been to school?" Line asked standing up.

"Well, I had to make everyone think I was sad about her, so I wouldn't be suspected, you know? But I'm really glad she isn't going to be here anymore, I mean, if I could get to know the one who's behind this, I would thank him"

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear you say that" Line said hugging him.

"Really? How so?"

Pulling away Line looked into his eyes and whispered something Tsurine didn't hear, but the next thing she knew, Line was thrown against the wall by Genken.

"How could you?"

Tsurine hurried in to see Line lying scrambled on the floor, fear on her face. Seeing Tsurine come in the door didn't help either.

"B-but, you were shot!" Line said pointing a finger at her as she ran to Genken to calm him.

"Quite the contrary, but my sister was" Tsurine said, remaining unnaturally calm.

"What?"

"That's right, you shot the wrong girl" Genken yelled at her.

"No, I didn't-"

Just as she was about to get up, Tsurine picked up a picture. It had fallen to the floor, obviously from Line's pocket. It was a picture of her and Shimone on Halloween a some years back. They had decided to go as each other.

"Admit it, you planned to kill her!" Genken was huffing with anger, and when he stepped forward to grasp her by the collar she moved away and fled the classroom. Genken was about to run after her but Tsurine stopped him.

"Don't, it'll just get worse. Here, see what I found on the floor" She said and gave him the picture.

"What does this mean?" He asked, sitting back down.

"Maybe she really didn't shoot Shimone, maybe she had someone do it, and they confused me for her?"

"Either way, I'm calling the police. She isn't going to get away with this"

Tsurine nodded, knowing he was right.

Then the bell rang and the classroom was filled with their classmates.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Unbeknownst to any of what was going on, Fuo sat across town in Alex' apartment, again helping him with math. Somehow that was just not Alex' strongest subject.

He had been speculating for days if he should ask Alex about what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't get himself to ask. It had seemed at the time that he had had a hard time coming out with it, so he was hesitant to ask.

"Alex, did you find your book?" Fuo shouted from the living room where Alex had left him to go look for his math book. It had taken longer than Fuo thought was necessary. Getting no reply, he stood up and walked over to the door, but just as he was about to open the door he heard Alex' sobs. He knew he should go and comfort him, but something kept him from going in. Throwing all caution to the side, he put his pointy ear to the door and listened.

He could make out small sentences such as "I can't do this much longer". What bothered him the most was the last sentence he heard. "I shouldn't have to hide who I really am"

What in the world did he mean by that? Deciding against his better judgment he knocked and went in.

"Alex, are you okay?" he asked concern lazing his voice. He saw how Alex quickly whipped away his tears and showed something under his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he said faking a smile, but he couldn't fool Fuo, he could smell the tears not to say he could see his bloodshot grey and brown eyes.

"Come on Alex, you can tell me, we're friends right?" Fuo took a step closer but that apparently had made Alex cringe and step closer to his bed, or whatever he had shoved under it.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't tell you… N-Not now. It's too soon"

Fuo didn't know what to feel. He had only known Alex for a few months, so it wasn't like they told each other everything, but for some reason it bothered him that Alex didn't want to tell him. Instead of thinking too much about it, he walked up to Alex, despite his struggle to not be too close to Fuo, and hugged him.

A/N: this is where it was supposed to end, the chapter I mean. But since this has been off for so many years, this one is going to be WAY longer. To make up for my absence.

Alex' hand came up, and took hold of Fuo's shirt, and he cried. As he kept crying his knees got weak, and Fuo had to act quickly so that he wouldn't drop to the floor. Lifting him up, Fuo sat him down on the bed and just let him get it all out.

After what seemed like an eternity, his cries silenced to sniffles, and he pulled away, slowly.

Fuo looked down at him, and saw his flushed skin, and couldn't help think he was beautiful. His heart began pounding, and his breath quickened.

Alex' sniffles had stopped, and he also looked to be having trouble breathing. Slowly, they both leaned towards each other, getting closer and closer.

Many thoughts went through Fuo's mind in those moments, how was it going to be? Would it be awkward? Would Alex be mad at him for kissing him? One thought in particular stayed. 'I can't believe I'm actually going to kiss a guy'.

Then their lips met. It was tender at first, only lips meeting. Then Fuo felt Alex' tongue enter his mouth. Then fire burst forth.

In seconds they both had their hands on each other, pulling and roaming. But when Fuo's hands reached Alex' chest, he pulled away and turned around.

Fuo was stunned, he hadn't expected that, and he didn't really know how to respond. He swallowed and reached out a hand to touch his back. Alex flinched, and Fuo could see that he had started crying again.

'Why did I do that?' Fuo blamed himself. Alex probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. 'stupid, stupid!'

He stood and walked to the door and stood with his back to Alex.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I'll leave"

He gathered his things, put on his shoes and went to the door. He turned and looked towards the bedroom one last time, listening to Alex' sobs, and then walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Class was over, and Genken and Tsurine were on their way to the head masters office, when they bumped into Rini.

"Guys? What's going on?" she asked.

While Tsurine had had time to calm down during class, Genken had just gotten more and more angry.

"Line" was all he said before walking on.

"Line? But she just quit school!" Rini shouted after him but he was already gone. Tsurine had stopped to talk to her.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Um, your sister got shot, but that's about it"

Tsurine sighed, retelling the whole thing.

"I can't believe it! And to think you know someone"

Just then Genken came back down the hall, the headmaster in tow.

"Tsurine, I believe you have something that I should see?" he said and held out his hand.

Tsurine reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture and handed it to the headmaster. He sighed.

"This will be taken care of, go on to your next class" he said and left.

"What did you tell him?" Tsurine asked.

"I told him the whole thing. Apparently Line had been in moments before and quit, saying she was moving away to some other country. We might get her before she gets that far"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

When Fuo arrived home he went straight to his room, passing Shimone on the way up the stairs. She was on her way over to Mekura since her parents were at work.

He slammed the door and she just looked after him.

'hmm, strange' she thought and went to listen what was up. She was shocked to hear sobbing.

"Fuo?" she said and knocked on the door.

Inside the room Fuo paused and whipped his face before going to answer the door.

"What?" he said, not in the mood for anything at the moment.

"Are you okay?"

He looked away. Without closing the door he went back in and sat on his bed, inviting his sister in if she wanted.

Shimone was unsure of herself. She hadn't seen her brother cry often, so this was strange for her. She stepped in and sat down next to him, and reached out for his hand that was in his lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, offering comfort.

He shook his head, tears falling down on their joined hands. This was strange for him too. Shisuseru had always been the one he went to for comfort, and if not her, then Daisuke, but they were both out of reach. Telling one of his youngest sisters how ashamed he was of himself was like going against his instincts, like showing weakness. But he couldn't stay silent; he needed to get this off his chest.

"I kissed Alex" he said, and wanted to pause, but as soon as those words escaped, he couldn't stop. "And then everything went wrong! I must have touched him wrong or something or he realized I was a guy, because he pulled away from me, and started crying. I tried to comfort him but he just flinched away! I just wish I knew what it was he was hiding from me, or if I hurt him in any way so I can make it up to him, so he can forgive me!" Now the tears were falling like a waterfall and Shimone embraced her larger brother as good as she could manage and stroked his back, trying to get him to calm down.

"Gods, Mone, I can't believe I took advantage of him like that!" His sobs were growing harder and harder and his whole body shook.

Shimone had no idea what to do. This was way beyond her control.

"I'm sure he was just as shocked as you were" she tried "Why don't you try calling him, explain things". But it didn't help.

"Like he's ever going to talk to me again" Fuo said turning away from his sister. "Could you give me a minute, I need to be alone"

"Sure, I'm gonna head over to Mekura real quick, then I'll be right back" She said, squeezing his arm before leaving him to his own again.

She would stay home today, try and cheer up her big brother.

Just as she was about to open the door, the bell rang. She opened to see who it was and was met with the sight of Alex standing there, looking like her brother, if not worse.

"Is Fuo here? I have to talk to him please!" he said pushing his way in.

"Uh, he's up in his room, but hey! Hold on" she said, grabbing him by the arm before he could get any further. "He's really upset, maybe you should wait until later, when he's calmed down"

Alex shook his head.

"This is my fault, I have to fix this" he said, looking at her pleadingly.

She could see why her brother had fallen for him. He looked so androgynous she bet anyone would have.

She let go and nodded her head. "Alright. It's the room that's kind of hidden away"

Alex didn't waste much time before he was up the stairs.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Fuo was half expecting his sister to burst in the room again, to comfort him further, though she told him she would leave him be. What had never expected was Alex bursting in and throwing himself at him. While his tears were still falling, he wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry!" Alex said, his voice muffled in Fuo's chest.

Fuo was shocked, for the second time this day.

"you're sorry?" he finally said. "I'm the one who took advantage of you, I'm the one who forced myself on you!"

Alex sat up again. he swallowed.

"That's not why I pulled away. Please, you have to listen to this, and you have to let me finish!" Alex looked at him, sternly, and very determined.

Fuo was just glad he was talking to him. He had been so afraid that they would never talk again.

"I debated with myself whether or not I should tell you, but after this I don't feel like I have a choice. It has to come out"

Alex scooted a bit away from Fuo, so get some space between them, for what seemed to be a very important conversation. He took a deep breath, the tears reappearing, but not falling.

"This isn't the first time we've met" he said, looking at his hands. "I've lived in this town before"

Fuo was confused. He was sure he would have remembered him if he had met him before.

"I have to start at the beginning. When I moved away… My father was angry, all the time, and my mother and I had a hard time helping him control his temper. In the end he turned on us. We had to move, we couldn't hide what he was doing to us, but it wasn't his fault! He was mentally ill, had been for a long time, and my mother just thought we could control it.

"He had hit my mother, several times one day when I got home several years after we had moved, she was bleeding, and I went to her. My father was sitting nearby in a chair, blank of emotions"

Alex paused. It was like it was really hard for him to talk suddenly.

"When I went to her, he went berserk, jumped on me. I was 16, I couldn't fight him off, and my mother was just as defenseless. Luckily, the neighbor heard the commotion and came to our rescue, but not before it was too late" The tears were now falling and he was holding on to his chest, having a hard time to breath.

"Everything I've told you about me is true; I haven't been faking how I am around you guys, this is my personality" his hands now reached out and took Fuo's in his.

"But I have been keeping this from you"

He guided Fuo's hands to his chest and flattened them out against him. He looked like he had a very hard time with it.

What Fuo felt, he couldn't quite explain. Alex' chest was flat like any boys chest would be, but he could feel a line run across it.

"When my father attacked me, he had a knife, and he cut into my breasts and they had to remove what was left of them. I'm not a boy, I'm a girl"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

In the feudal era Daisuke was bored. He had never been so bored! In this place you were hardly allowed to touch the walls, let alone run around the halls. He was lying in a bed next to Shisuseru. She had been sleeping a lot this past week, and wasn't in the mood for much. She kept feeling sick to her stomach because of the pregnancy and threw up every morning.

She stirred in her sleep, and woke, looking at Daisuke when she awoke.

"Hey babe" she said, sighing and rubbing her stomach.

"nausea?" he asked.

She nodded. It wasn't that bad though, so she didn't get up. Instead she reached out and grabbed Daisuke's hand and put it on her belly.

"Still freaked?" she teased.

He thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Not anymore. The thought has been growing on me, becoming a father, being bound to you" He lifted himself and went down and laid his head on her belly.

She laughed. "You can't hear anything yet, it's only been a month"

"I know, but it's fascinating, to know there's a small life in there, and we created it"

"I know" she said, running her fingers though his hair. "We should go home soon though"

He looked up at her.

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't exactly love this place but we get to lie around in bed all day with no interruptions"

As she sat up he moved from her belly and sat next to her.

"This nausea I have all the time? I know it's common , but this often? I don't trust myself to take enough care of myself and a baby. I should talk to my mother about it"

Daisuke nodded. He didn't know much about pregnancies, but he did know the basics, and throwing up every day for a week? That couldn't be good.

"I'll go inform my uncle, see when he can escort us to the well. It could be a while"

Daisuke nodded again, slowly releasing her hand when she got up.

It couldn't be too serious could it? Fate had already been after her family enough, it couldn't have anymore negativity in their wake, could they?

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Alex released his hands and stood up, _her _back to him. Fuo was completely speechless. He had no Idea how to react, so he just kept listening.

"We first met some years ago, when I started on your school. We kind of became friends, though it evolved and we had a little crush on each other. At a birthday party for one of our classmates we almost kissed, and though we were interrupted, we both knew what it meant

"The next day we were supposed to meet up, hang out, I think we were going to get ice cream" She let out a small huffed laugh.

"We moved that day. My father had had an episode and he nearly broke my mother's arm"

She turned around again and faced Fuo, going over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"My entire name is Alexandra Jones, and though I have been posing as a boy these last months, I hope the feelings you apparently had for me, were your subconscious telling you who I was"

Silence followed for some seconds. Alexandra got up again and sighed.

"I'll leave you now. If you want to talk to me again, you can come over tomorrow. If you don't come, I'll understand" She walked off. When she was almost at the door Fuo regained his composure.

"Have" he said. She turned back around and looked at him. He was looking at her, feeling emotions he felt like he shouldn't be feeling.

"What?" she said.

He got up and walked over to her.

"You said "feelings I had for you". It's 'have'. They haven't changed" He smiled.

"So you mean?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. He moved his hands to her face and looked her in the eyes.

"I know I should be freaked out about this, feel betrayed even but… It all makes sense! Why even though I've had so many feelings towards you when I thought you were a boy, my fantasies never included _that_"

Alexandra blushed. "Fantasies?"

Fuo chuckled and brushed her cheek. "I'm going to kiss you now, I hope you don't mind"

And he did. It was tender, just like last time, before it went haywire, but didn't last long. Just long enough for him to prove to Alexandra that he was okay with it all.

And he was. He had felt like something was wrong all along. He suddenly realized that. Now he knew what it was.

Alexandra began shaking, and her legs suddenly buckled under her. Sobs were wracking her body and she cried out loud.

Worried, Fuo tried to hold her up so she wouldn't fall to the ground, but she just fell. Lifting her off the ground he sat on the bed and cradled her in his arms.

He didn't say anything, just comforted her. He felt that was what she needed.

A/N: Hey :D now what do you think of that twist ;) I'll try again before too much time passes, but having a fulltime job is kind of time consuming.

See ya ;)


End file.
